Binding Thread
by EspoirDio
Summary: Good ol' amnesia story with, hopefully, a twist. What if 2 people fell in love because they discover each other anew? But what if the memories return? Niles/CC, what else would I write?
1. Beware of Darkness

Hello, Hello!:) Well guys, it's me again. lol Just when you thought you were rid of me!:p I actually started writing this story about a month ago...but then put it on hold coz of "Again and Again". The idea came to me while reading a book about Cognitive Neuroscience. lol (specifically about amnesia) Now, I know we're all familiar with the good ol' amnesia stories but I love them, that's just a fact. So now I'm giving it a go. At the moment it looks like this will be a nice, fluffy story with just some minor underlying tension. (so a change after my other story!lol ) I hope you'll enjoy it. Christmas is approaching and we all deserve some kinda Niles/CC happiness. lol Also, for those who voted...I'm also working on the "M" continuation I promised! ;)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and my mouth is still burning from Lauren Lane's cucumber salad. lol

**Binding Thread**

**Chapter 1: Beware of Darkness**

For C.C. Babcock this Monday morning was as ordinary as the next. She had got up early, showered and dressed and enjoyed a light breakfast. She knew that this particular day was going to be a long one, but just how long she had no idea. Checking her reflection in the hallway mirror once more she smiled and was out of the door a second later.

For Niles Brightmore a typical day in the Sheffield household had also begun. He had awoken at the crack of dawn and was preparing breakfast in the kitchen before anyone else was up. As he was frying the eggs in a pan he mentally considered what this day would be like. First he'd be serving breakfast, the kids would be in a rotten mood because the summer holidays were over and they'd had to return to school and Fran Fine would still ignore Mr. Sheffield to make him pay for having taken back "the thing". And best of all: No C.C., for the entire duration of the day. With their new play heading for its premiere soon, Maxwell was spending more time in his office and C.C. more time at the theatre. She could remain there forever, for all he cared. He could retire and live happily without the arrogant blonde making his day unbearable any chance she got. Of course, what Niles didn't mention to himself was that he could give as well as receive and that the socialite probably didn't think any differently about him. On this particular day, however, their world was about to be turned on its head. C.C. and Niles would be asked to reconsider their feelings for each other, while Maxwell would be forced to overcome his doubts about a possible future with Fran. But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself...

It was 7.30 pm when C.C. stole the final glance at her watch. She was sitting alone in the deserted auditorium of a theatre, the lights around her were dimmed and only the quartets and LEDs onstage illuminated the scene. She was feeling tired and hungry and incredibly cranky. Maxwell had never showed up to the casting, though he had promised to, and she had been left with a large amount of work again. But now that she had finally wrapped things up, she placed the scripts into a folder and stored them away safely in her briefcase. As she rose to her feet she arched her back until it clicked pleasantly, before heading down to the stage. It was her job to make sure no objects had been left onstage or in the wings where they could easily be overlooked, leading to accidents no producer liked to see weeks before opening night. She had just spotted a bucket that was standing in the way and had crouched down to pick it up, when a blunt object hit her at the back of her head. For a moment a searing pain shot through her, before her knees buckled and she fell into the darkness.

There were days, Niles thought while parking the town-car, that just weren't worth getting up for. He was getting so sick of Fran's whining and Maxwell's excuses and on top of it all he had now also been asked to deliver a picnic basket to C.C. His boss, evidently suffering from a bad-conscience, had given him that particular order which now supposedly concluded a horrendous day. A small smile stole across his face at the thought that his boss had no idea that Niles hadn't only kept the champagne for himself, but that he had also wasted countless minutes driving through New York City. A furious Miss Babcock was always fun! Now, however, it was certainly time he made it to the theatre; otherwise he'd never be back in time for his favourite Spanish soap. Opening the unlocked backdoor he entered the theatre, balancing the basket in his arms. A light frown appeared on his face when his eyes took in the darkened, empty auditorium. He was just about to turn around and head back home when he spotted C.C.'s briefcase that had been placed on one of the chairs in the front few rows. "Miss Babcock?" he called, certain that the blonde would be around. However, when he got no reply he decided to investigate and quickly made his way down to the stage.

"Only Babcock could forget her briefcase and I came here for nothing." he muttered, angrily when he suddenly saw a pale white hand.

He carelessly dropped the basket and ran into the wings where he encountered C.C. on the floor, unconscious.

"Miss Babcock, can you hear me?" he called her and kneeling down by her side he carefully took her hand in his.

Her soft, pale skin felt cold in his hand, far too cold for his liking. Normally he would've made a crack about the temperature fit for the ice queen, but no amusing comment made it past the butler's lips, not when it looked as if his sparring partner was dead. The blood at the back of her head confirmed his worst fears and only the slight flutter of her pulse assured him that some life was still left. Cradling her hand in his left, he used his other to extract a cell phone from his pocket and called 911. After the phone had been put back to its original place, Niles began to wait for the ambulance. His thumb brushed over her skin while he carefully stroked her cheek.

"Miss Babcock, can you hear me?" he asked again and she slowly opened her eyes.

Her light blue orbs were directly focused on his face, and yet Niles could tell that she couldn't really see him. The cloudy, misty blue wasn't what he knew so well, for C.C.'s eyes were normally either shining with brightness or burning with a fiery intensity.

"I know I've talked so often about you dying, Babs, but you've never listened to me before. Don't start now! I don't know what my day would be like without you insulting me."

Even when the words he had uttered were nothing but a quiet echo, surprise still remained edged into his face. Hadn't he been happy to be rid of her just this morning? Surely he couldn't have been so mistaken. Of course he hadn't wanted her to die but what he had just confessed had sounded scarily much like feelings.

"Hello?" a voice called and Niles replied: "Down here on the stage, in the wings!"

And a minute later they were by his side. He stepped away to let the paramedics do their work and watched as they swiftly bandaged C.C.'s head before lifting her onto a stretcher.

"Which hospital are you taking her to?" he suddenly remembered to ask.

"Lenox Hill, I'm afraid you can't ride in the ambulance."

"I know," Niles agreed nodding and followed them outside the theatre.

With the last lights of the ambulance gone, Niles jumped into the car and followed them to the hospital. It was abuzz with action and panic and he had a hard time getting any information on C.C. Finally he conceded defeat and slumped down on one of the chairs, flipping his cell open again.

"Max, this is Niles." he said.

"What's wrong?" his employer instantly asked.

"I found C.C. at the theatre, unconscious and bleeding from a head wound, I have no idea what has happened but I'm at Lenox Hospital with her now."

"Oh my God, what are the doctors saying?"

"No-one can tell me anything yet." Niles sighed quietly.

"Just hang in there, old man," Maxwell said and then the line went dead.

"Are you Niles Brightmore?" a nurse asked, approaching him.

"Yes, do you have any news concerning Miss Babcock?"

"Yes and normally I wouldn't be allowed to tell you," she said but the honest concern in the man's blue eyes made her reconsider "Miss Babcock is suffering from retrograde amnesia."

"What does that mean?" Niles inquired, his head pounding with the foreign terms.

"It means that her memory has been affected by the blow her head's taken. She can't remember anything of her past, her name, her profession, her family and friends, however, everything from now on she will be able to remember perfectly well, it's just the old memories that have been affected."

"Can I see her?" he asked quietly.

"Well, if you were to provide me with her family's contact details my attention might just be distracted for a while and I might not notice you heading for room 414." The nurse said winking at him.

Niles gave her a grateful smile and then scribbled down Maxwell's number on her notepad.

"He's our employer, he will have all the relevant details."

And after the nurse had nodded curtly, he slipped away and down the corridor towards the nearest elevator. C.C. was still asleep when he found her and he stood in the background and watched as another nurse tended to her needs. An odd sensation was slowly making its way through his body, something he couldn't quite put his finger on yet. It felt weird to see his nemesis lying in bed, her head bandaged, because powerless and weak were two things he didn't naturally associate with her. And God knows he had tried to provoke her, played pranks on her that had ended in minor injuries. But never had C.C. looked defeated, on the contrary, she had always found a way to pay him back in the end. Niles just couldn't piece together what had happened there... After a while the nurse shooed him out and he busied himself drinking cups of the watery tasting coffee while waiting outside for the inevitable arrival of Maxwell Sheffield. He arrived half an hour later with Fran Fine in tow looking appropriately worried about his business partner's health and yet it surprised Niles, for he rarely showed an appreciation of the woman who essentially ran the business.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure myself, Sir. I went to the theatre, as you asked me to, and I just found her lying in the wings bleeding from a head wound."

"Maybe someone hit her?" Fran suggested.

"Miss Fine, I think you've been watching far too many-" Max began to scold her but Niles cut in.

"Actually, Sir, I think Miss Fine might be right. There was no way she could've fallen, nothing there that could explain the wound. So I'm beginning to think myself that somebody else did it."

"Maybe C.C. will be able to tell us once she wakes up." Maxwell said hopefully.

"That is unlikely. Miss Babcock is suffering from amnesia."

"You can come and see her now, she's awake." The friendly nurse who had helped Niles before informed them and quietly they filed inside the hospital room.

"How are you feeling, C.C.?" Maxwell asked gently.

"A little groggy, but mostly confused. C.C.'s such a funny name...and I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"That's alright," Fran jumped in, approaching the blonde and taking her hand "it'll all come back to you."

"Your wife's really nice." C.C. remarked, smiling carefully.

"Oh, Miss Babcock, I like you this way." Fran cried loudly.

"This way? What do you mean?" C.C. asked, suddenly looking scared.

"Nothing, she's just emotional." Maxwell hurried to say, leading Fran away and patting her back.

"I'm Niles Brightmore, the Sheffields' butler," he introduced himself, clearing his throat and slowly stepping closer.

"I remember you," C.C. quietly said to everyone's surprise "your eyes...you're the one that found me."

"Yes," Niles said, smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you," she genuinely said, grasping his hand "I probably owe you my life."


	2. Enemies and Friends

**Hello, Hello!:) Thank you guys for all the wonderful feedback!:) I forgot to mention last time that this is set right after season 3, just to give you a rough idea!;) And I'm also trying to incorporate a little Max/Fran relationship here...I suck at writing them so apologies in advance, but I thought I'd try!;) I also don't know how frequent my updates will be coz we're approaching christmas and my work load is still a bit ridiculous. Anyway, here's the update and I'm trying to upload my "M" stuff tonight also. No promises, but I'm trying!;) Keep reviewing, please!**

**Disclaimer: A belated Happy BIrthday to Mr. Daniel Davis :) who made Niles so special and amazing. Sadly, I don't own anything. lol  
**

**Chapter 2: Enemies and Friends  
**

Niles spent a rather uneasy night in his own bed, partly worrying about the well-being of what should've still been his nemesis but even more than that confused about the sudden feelings for her. It surely would've helped if he could've pinpointed which feelings these were exactly, or maybe it just would've made everything worse. Either way he was lying in bed, wide awake, once again remembering the conversation him and the nurse had had.

"_Mr. Brightmore!" she called him and he turned around, figuring that he'd just meet Maxwell and Fran back at home, seeing as they had come in separate cars. _

_"Yes?" _

_"I was wondering if I might have a word. Normally I would have to speak to Miss Babcock's parents, but as they won't be here any time soon, I am forced to tell you." _

_"Is her condition worse than we thought?" he immediately asked, fear evident in his eyes. _

_"No need to look so concerned, Mr. Brightmore. We wouldn't keep such vital information from you." she said winking and then gestured for him to follow her into an empty room where they could talk in private. _

_He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on the hard plastic chair. "Then what is it you wanted to tell me?" _

_"The wound Miss Babcock has got is definitely by a hard object hitting her at the back of the head. Were there any items lying around that could explain this?" _

_"No, nothing," Niles answered, growing nervous. _

_"I think this wasn't an accident," she finally blurted out "I think someone hit Miss Babcock on purpose. I would inform the police of this but I fear that if they try to interview her they'll upset her, seeing as she cannot remember anything that happened." _

_"She can remember me though," Niles said. _

_"Exactly," she agreed, nodding several times, apparently glad to have steered him in the right direction "this is why I was wondering if you could look after her. She remembers that you found her, so maybe if you'll interact with her on a daily basis she'll remember more and more." _

_Despite the seriousness of the situation Niles felt a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I'm afraid that's impossible." _

_"Why?" she asked confused at the man who was so obviously amused about something. _

_"Because Miss Babcock and I despise each other," he replied matter-of-factly. _

_"I find that hard to believe," she said, just as easily. _

_"Why?" he questioned, now it was his turn to be surprised. _

_"Because you clearly care about her, otherwise you wouldn't have been so worried." _

_"Just because we don't like each other doesn't mean I wouldn't be concerned when she's hurt." he tried to reason, but the nurse looked as unconvinced as he felt. _

_"Well, Mr. Brightmore, that is your personal business," she then said clearing her throat "but we cannot be certain that her life isn't threatened anymore. Therefore, I'd really recommend she'd be staying with you." _

_"I need to talk to my employer first." _

_"Naturally, it generally would be a good idea if someone had an eye on her. She's quite capable of functioning on her own but now she's essentially a stranger in this city and wouldn't recognise anyone." _

_"I completely understand." he said nodding and rose to his feet. _

Unbeknownst to Niles he wasn't the only one still wide awake at that hour. For one Maxwell Sheffield had been awakened also upon hearing several suspicious noises in the house. Tying his robe firmly, he slipped out of bed and sneaked down the dark corridor. He followed the sounds to the kitchen and was just cursing himself for having forgotten to bring anything that could've been used as a weapon, when he saw that it was only the Nanny sitting hunched over the table spooning large amounts of Ben&Jerry's into her mouth.

"Miss Fine, you gave me quite a fright." he scolded and she jumped.

"Well, ya just repaid the favah!" she said, pressing a hand to her beating hard.

"Go on, what have I done this time?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Wha-?"

"Well, you usually eat comfort food when I've done something that upset you. So, what is it this time?"

"You mean apart from taking back "the thing"?" she shot back and Maxwell slowly came to realise that this might not have been his smartest move.

"Yes...well," he muttered evasively and hesitantly sat down next to her "a lot has happened since then so maybe you were thinking about..."

"I'm just worried about Miss Babcock," Fran finally cut him off "yes, I know, it came as a surprise to me too. What if that someone who attacked her returns?"

"Miss Fine, so far there's no evidence that C.C. was attacked. It might've been an accident."

"Yes, but we can't be sure. So what if he's still observing her? What if he follows her here? The children might be in danger!"

Fran wasn't actually as upset about it all as she let on, but with the frustrating turn Maxwell's and her relationship had taken, she simply had to use every opportunity she got. And just like a puppet guided by strings he did as she had predicted he would by pulling her into a hug and patting her back.

"There, there. I'm sure it'll all be alright."

"But we can't just sit here and wait, so I thought if I go to the theatre-"

"Miss Fine," he exclaimed, moving away to glare at her angrily "you will not get involved. It's bad enough that C.C. is lying in hospital..."

"Aha! So you admit that it can't have been an accident!" she said triumphantly.

"No, I...I..." he muttered, pressing his fingertips against his temples "I've got that headache again..."

* * *

The next day after his work was done Niles once again returned to Lennox Hill hospital. He had been on edge the entire day, almost expecting a phone call to tell him that C.C. had been attacked again. And every time he caught himself worrying about her his frustration grew. What was happening to him? Not 24 hours ago he would've happily played pranks on her without batting an eyelid, pranks that had hurt her many times before. Then finally he had come to the satisfying solution that it was simply the hospital experience that made him so oddly emotional. After all, he had been there when Sara Sheffield had died, there to comfort the children and talk to Maxwell who was slowly beginning to fall apart. And with that particular lie established in his head he was determined to treat C.C. the same as he had always done: snide remarks, distant, not more. It seemed, however, that the infuriating woman had other plans even though she didn't know anything about his inner struggle.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mr. Brightmore." she sighed when he entered her room.

"Why, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly and instantly cursed himself for his weakness.

She sat wearing one of the hospital gowns, her legs drawn to her chest looking incredibly helpless again.

"No, not really," she said sullenly "you're just the only familiar face. That's very comforting, you know?"

Niles smiled softly at her while marvelling how her voice which could go from sultry to icy in a second suddenly sounded so timid.

"You normally call me Niles, you don't even know my last name," he told her gently.

"Niles," she said, it was done very carefully as if weighing each letter on her tongue "are you sure? After all, I don't really know you...anymore."

"Miss Babcock, please, I am the Sheffields' butler... you are rich and wealthy, why would you use my last name?" he said, surprised at the anger that tainted his voice.

C.C. flinched and for a moment her light-blue eyes showed a pain that he had never seen in them, before she rested her chin on her knees and eyed him pensively.

"Why are you so unhappy with your job, Niles?" she quietly asked "Mr. And Mrs. Sheffield seem nice."

He couldn't quite believe his ears, because if the old C.C. had ever said anything like that, it would've been drenched with sarcasm, now, however, she seemed to genuinely care.

"They are," he said after a while "and it's not as bad as I make it seem."

"And yet?" she probed.

For a moment he caught himself doubting her, wondering if she was secretly planning the prank of the decade by asking him to open up. But there was nothing in her eyes that would've strengthened his suspicion and so he found himself telling her.

"It can be hard sometimes, you know? You see the kids make mistakes, kids who grew up with a filthy amount of money, who don't know what it means to work hard for every single buck. And then you see them maturing and you're still stuck in the same routine as if nothing has changed for you."

"You aren't married?" she asked directly and he found himself squirming under her gaze.

"No, I'm not."

"Am I married?"

"No," he quietly said.

"I didn't think so," she agreed nodding "there wasn't a ring on my finger...but it could've been taken from me. Please, tell me more about myself."

Niles sighed, feeling unsure of what to tell her exactly. It occurred to him, of course, that he had the power to crush her by explaining about their relationship, her feelings for Maxwell and her cold attitude. But at the same time he also knew that he couldn't do that. Despite the cruel behaviour she was displaying at times she was just human and he had no right to destroy her. And apart from that her completely change in nature was making it difficult to hate her.

"Well, Miss Babcock, I am only the butler, so my information is limited."

The old C.C. would've laughed at this, would've known about his insatiable curiosity and he felt a sudden pang of sadness that nothing in her face pointed at a recollection.

"I don't know why you keep bringing up your profession," she said, annoyance mixing in her tone "and call me C.C. .. it's only fair since I'm calling you by your fist name."

"I've been Maxwell's butler for quite some time, because it's a family business, so to speak. My father was his father's butler and so on and so forth. That's why I moved with him to New York City and that's how I met you. You were 26, brunette and incredibly cocky."

He laughed softly and was surprised when she lowered her eyes, as if ashamed by previous actions she had no control over.

"You and Sara Sheffield gradually became friends and Maxwell began to see that you were much too smart to be simply used as a secretary."

Niles omitted the long period in between, where they had fought, where she had openly drooled over Maxwell and where only Sara had been capable of reaching her.

"You had some ups and downs but you are a very good business woman, C.C., determined, calculating, and persuasive. So it wasn't surprising that the first hit Maxwell landed was a play chosen by you. He hadn't seen the potential but you kept nagging him, threatening to quit and eventually, with a few words from Sara, he gave in. We were all so proud of you, but then Max went and took the credit. He does that quite often and I am used to it by now...but you weren't and it upset you. You fought long and hard about it and I admired you for that..."

He was comfortably seated in the chair now, unaware of his surroundings and completely lost in the memory.

"What about us, Niles?" C.C. quietly interrupted "What about our relationship?"

It felt foreign to hear her talk like that, odd to have her call it a relationship.

"It's like I said, C.C.," he answered, carefully choosing the words "we don't really know each other. I am the butler, you are the socialite, I greet you at the door, sometimes I bring you food...that's about it."

He stopped, unable to get closer to the truth, fearing to hurt her.

"Visiting hours are over, Mr. Brightmore." Nurse Anna gently said, sticking her head inside the room.

"Alright," he said nodding and rose to his feet to put his coat back on.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" C.C. asked, extending her hand.

"If you want me to?" he said in return, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Yes," she replied, holding on to his hand "and next time please tell me the truth."

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"You keep saying we're only the butler and the socialite. But I think there's more to it, after all, you know surprisingly much about me and I wish I could remember what happened in the past...I would like to know what made your eyes shine like that."


	3. Walking the Line

**Hello, Hello!:) Here's chapter 3 from a very tired writer. lol I seriously cannot wait for Christmas break, things are just too much at the moment. To balance out the everyday stress I'm writing more and more stuff, so hopefully you'll appreciate that!lol I have a little Niles/CC Christmas surprise planned for you too ;) but you won't be able to read it till 24th December, which is when we celebrate Christmas in Germany!:) I've also started working on a fansite dedicated to Lauren Lane, it's at a very early stage still, but I'll keep you posted in case anyone wants to check it out. Anyways, Miss Babcock and her Butler Boy are slowly getting closer. This'll have 10 chapters by the way, in case anyone was wondering!lol Drop me a line and make my life better, please!:)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, only the lame storyline is!lol  
**

**Chapter 3:**

Niles had never fled a scene as quickly as he did that night. He had nearly stumbled over his own feet and crashed into the nurse on his way out. It was all horribly clichéd and could've been featured in a Charlie Chaplin movie, but Niles couldn't see the humour in the situation. This new C.C. was unnerving, on a completely different level to the old one. He spent the cab ride home in denial, sometimes shaking his head as if that would erase the words she had uttered. But finally when he arrived back at the house and the tiredness overwhelmed him he stopped struggling and acknowledged that she had spoken the truth. He did know more about her than even he had realised, had observed more detail than was expected of a sworn nemesis. She was annoying and far too blunt sometimes, but she was also vulnerable and strong and passionate. His fingernails dug into his scalp as he desperately tried to fathom when he had stopped hating her and had started to admire her. He even began to question if he had ever hated her at all. He had been on the verge of quitting many times in his career but had always swallowed his anger for the sake of the children. But what if, subconsciously, he had also decided to stay because of her? She had always been a part of his life, his sparring partner; would he have really been happy without her? No, he was taking this too far, dismantling his entire life and everything he knew with it. This had to stop. C.C.'s soft side was only temporal; afterwards she would go back to being the cold-hearted Bitch of Broadway everyone was accustomed to.

The next morning when Niles woke up he could still feel the after-effects of the events from the previous day like a bad hangover. His head ached and his muscles were straining as he forced himself to get out of bed to prepare breakfast for the entire family. He hadn't got much sleep that day and with another visit to the hospital looming ahead of him, he doubted that he'd sleep well in the following nights. He had just finished cooking and filling the food into dishes as to keep them warm, when Maxwell walked into the kitchen.

"You're up early today, Sir." Niles said, looking up briefly, before resuming washing the frying pan.

"I had a conversation last night with Miss Fine that kept me awake for quite some time."

"Yes, you must be feeling terribly guilty about taking back "the thing"."

Maxwell opened his mouth to reply, defensively crossing his arms in front of his chest, but suddenly he snapped it shut and began to smile instead.

"What?" Niles asked innocently.

"Nice try, but I'm not telling you what "the thing" is. Besides, that's not what Miss Fine and I were discussing. I'm worried about C.C., somehow not knowing what happened that night at the theatre makes me feel queasy."

"I spoke to Nurse Anna and she suggested that Miss Babcock could stay here for a while. She doesn't remember anyone in her building or her way around the city." Niles said, trying to sound disinterested but for once the Broadway producer picked up on it.

"Can it be that you care about her?"

"No, only following the nurse's instructions." Niles muttered, taking off his rubber gloves and throwing them into the sink.

"You and C.C. have been awfully close since this happened." Max pressed, grinning smugly.

"Well, unfortunately I am the only person the witch remembers, so there's nothing I can do." Niles replied, shrugging and headed out of the kitchen door and into the dining room.

"You can't fool me!" Maxwell gloated, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Please, the amount of time I've smoked one of your cigars without you knowing..." Niles muttered under his breath but stopped abruptly when his employer said in a clipped voice: "I heard that."

"Here's your morning paper, Sir, let me get your tea." Niles immediately replied in honeyed tones and busied himself serving breakfast.

When he headed to the hospital this time he was well prepared. Knowing that he was unable to face C.C. alone he had persuaded Fran to come along. To his surprise the brunette had immediately agreed and mumbled something about needing to get out of the house.

"Oh there you are, Mr. Brightmore." Nurse Anna greeted them once they had set foot in the corridor C.C.'s room was situated at.

"How's Miss Babcock?" Fran asked and Niles breathed a sigh of relief for not having to be the one to do it.

"She was in a bit of a mood today, I think it's because you didn't show up." The nurse commented, her eyes twinkling.

Niles swallowed and avoided looking at anyone directly.

"Well, I have a job to do, it's not like she's my responsibility." he finally said when he trusted his voice not to betray his emotions anymore.

"We have good news too," Fran said smiling "Miss Babcock can come live with us until she's fully recovered."

Suddenly they heard an almighty crash coming from room 414 and Niles extracted himself to check on C.C.

"He is staying in that house too, isn't he?" nurse Anna asked Fran.

"Yes, he's the butler."

"I'm sure that'll cheer Miss Babcock up." The nurse then whispered comradely.

Niles, in the meantime, had entered C.C.'s room and found her kneeling on the bed, one hand outstretched trying to retrieve a book that she had evidently dropped.

"Shit, you stupid little-" she was cursing and Niles couldn't help but chuckle.

He easily strode over and picked up the book for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Brightmore." she said, blushing.

He quietly held her gaze for a while, noting that C.C. blushing was certainly new. Although, come to think of it she had always responded uncharacteristically shy and embarrassed when a man had complimented her. It just felt so odd because it had never been him.

"I would've reached it myself, but I still get dizzy sometimes when crouching down." she explained.

"I have spoken to my employer," Niles said, trying to sound neutral "and he thinks it's best for you if you live in the house for a while with the people you're used to."

"Good, can we leave tonight?"

"I don't think that'd be wise. Your head might still be needed to be examined and I've had no time yet to prepare a guest room for you."

"Oh," C.C. said disappointed, slowly catching on to his formal tone "it's going to be more work for you, isn't it, with me living there also?"

"It's my job," he said shrugging and was glad to find Fran and the nurse standing by the door, for he couldn't stand the hurt in C.C.'s eyes "and here's Miss Fine. I thought you might want to talk to a woman once in a while."

And without giving her a chance to respond, he exited the room.

"Mr. Brightmore," Nurse Anna said, catching up with him by the coffee machine "I'm sure there's a reason for your behaviour but from a medical point of you I wouldn't recommend treating Miss Babcock this way. She needs to have someone she can rely on and because you've found her, she's naturally chosen you. Just think about that."

He tentatively sipped on his coffee and watched her as she walked away, feeling guilty because he hadn't considered this issue at all.

* * *

The next morning he prepared a room for C.C. and drove to her penthouse to fetch items of clothing and toiletries she might be needing. It was a task he didn't mind until he reached her underwear drawer. Still confused by the recent events and the mixed feelings he had been experiencing, he merely stuck his hand inside, grabbed a couple of things and dropped them in the bag without looking once. But despite his best efforts he couldn't block out the feeling of lace and satin brushing over his skin. And so it was no surprise that when he had finished he was breathing heavily. Maybe it would've been smarter to actually look because this way his imagination was painting outrageous fantasies. By the time he made it back to the house Fran and Maxwell were already home, having picked up C.C. from the hospital. He simply gave them a brief nod and hurried upstairs to leave the bag in the guest room.

In the meantime C.C. found herself on the couch with the big-haired nanny.

"It's very nice of you to let me stay here." she said "But is your husband always working that much?"

Maxwell Sheffield had disappeared after they had set foot in the house.

"Husband?" Fran repeated, letting out her honking laugh before sighing deeply "Mr. Sheffield isn't my husband and he's working a lot usually, but at the moment he's just trying to get away from me."

"Really? Now that's unexpected." C.C. commented and Fran's eyes widened.

"Why? What have you heard?"

"Nothing," C.C. replied a bit perplexed "but I thought it was obvious from the way you two were looking at each other that you were in love..."

"I had hoped that too...but then Paris happened and "the thing" happened and oy...I can't even believe I am discussing this with you."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you're always-" Fran began but then stopped abruptly.

"I'm always what?" C.C. asked quietly.

"Nothing, nothing...you just have a crush on him so this is a bit unusual." Fran explained, gesturing between them.

"I had a crush on _him?" _C.C. questioned and it was only because Fran was so worried about the situation that she didn't pick up on the implied meaning.

It was late at night and everyone had already gone to bed when Niles made his final round through the house. Switching off the light in the kitchen, where he had been hiding most of the day, he was surprised to hear the TV in the living room. He crossed through the dining room and smiled to himself when he saw C.C. curled up on the couch, snuggled up in a blanket.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked gently.

She lifted her head to look in his direction and her sky-blue eyes melted into a smile.

"Yes," she replied.

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" he offered, carefully approaching as if it was dangerous to get too close.

"No, but you could come and sit with me for a while. I haven't seen you all day."

"My job and the kids keep me very busy." Niles argued but instantly felt bad because she could clearly see he was lying.

C.C. bridged the silence by reaching for the remote and switching off the TV, before scooting over to make room for him.

"Is it true that I had a thing for Maxwell?" she finally asked, closely observing Niles' reaction.

"Who told you?"

"Miss Fine...I mean...Fran did, earlier on today."

He looked a bit annoyed before his face smoothed into a neutral mask again.

"Yes, you have been pining over Mr. Sheffield for quite some time."

"I really am struggling to believe that because right now I have no feelings for him whatsoever."

"Well, he is like a complete stranger to you now, maybe that's why." Niles suggested but she looked unconvinced.

"Perhaps, though I don't feel...nothing...towards everyone." she quietly said, frowning.

Silence ensued once more as C.C. was mentally debating the issue until she suddenly winced in pain.

"Is your head bothering you?" Niles immediately asked, moving his hand to touch her face without hesitation "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," she replied, resting her hand on top of his "so would you mind telling me a bit more about myself? Are my parents still alive?"

"Yes, they are. Though I don't know much about them. You have a sister and a brother too, I'm sure they'll come to visit you soon. The relationship with your mother isn't particularly good, that's all I can tell you and your father...well, I think you adore him and you want him to be proud of you, but it's not that easy..." He began to speak and slowly removed his hand from her cheek. "He came to visit you here one day, about two years ago and you were trying your best to impress him but then he took more of an interest in Miss Fine and...I think that really upset you. Everyone noticed that you were jealous and scared that he didn't love you..."

"How did it end?"

"Oh, quite well, Miss Fine helped you out, she has a good heart."

"I wish I could remember," C.C. sighed.

"Sometimes it's good not to remember certain things."

"But there are other things I wish I could, Niles, like us...I wish I'd be able to understand us..."

His heart stopped before it achingly accelerated in speed at the longing he saw in C.C.'s eyes.

"I wish I could too." he softly agreed.


	4. Pieces of Recollection

**Hello, Hello!:) Man, it is actually surprising that this happened tonight. lol I spent my afternoon/evening at the Christmas markets in Manchester and trudged through rain and the cold, so naturally I fell asleep once I got home. lol But yes, then I woke up and will now have some dinner (at nearly 11 pm lol) and you guys get to read a new chapter! ;) Warning, this is seriously on the fluff side! lol And I hope this isn't boring you to death but I thought after "Again and Again" this was a nice change. My Lauren Lane fansite is going online tonight so I'll be giving you guys the link when I post the next chapter. :) Anyways, read and review please and make my life better!:)**

**Disclaimer: I own 30 Rock season 1 since today and a whole number of new Lauren Lane pics since yesterday...but that doesn't change the fact that these characters aren't mine!:( lol  
**

**Chapter 4: Pieces of Recollection **

They had sat up on the couch and talked until midnight had come and gone. Niles had told her more about herself but eventually they had just ended up chatting about his duties and her health. When they had finally decided to call it a night he had walked her up to her room and softly squeezed her hand before disappearing down the corridor. And now she couldn't sleep, her pulse was still racing and there was an odd mix of emotions bubbling up inside her. She couldn't remember what they had been like before the accident, but she remembered how he had found her. His deep-blue eyes frightened, his hands warm and his voice pleading her to stay awake. She loved him, of that she was sure; every thrilling sensation was telling her so. Now she only needed to understand why he had been so distant and somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that her emotions weren't easily welcomed.

Her dreams that night bore traces of Niles, as if he had always been the main thread weaving through her life so subtly that even she hadn't noticed until now. The soft glow of the morning sun shone through the window and warmed her face, but she resisted the light and hugged the pillow tighter to her chest. She had had a dream a few moments ago, a dream so vivid that she could still feel it. Niles had been wearing one of his suits and she had been clad in a black evening dress, they had talked, but she hadn't been able to hear the words. Then suddenly, without warning, their lips had crushed together as their bodies had melted closer and closer. His mouth was hot and inviting but it was her who met his lips again and again, savouring each delicious sensation as if she had known that this wasn't likely to happen again. Her left hand rested against his cheek while her right was guiding him closer. He, in turn, had both his arms wrapped around her and the one placed on her bare back was burning her skin, driving her insane with the desire to feel more of him. But then he had let go, because he was aware that he didn't need to hold her anymore, that she was just as willing as he was to participate in this particular game.

"Miss Babcock?" a voice called and C.C. reluctantly let the dream fade away.

Someone harshly knocked on the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry," the butler said "you didn't reply so I..."

"It's alright," C.C. cut him off, sitting up in bed while adjusting her pyjamas.

"Are you ok? You look flushed." Niles observed and placed the tray he was carrying down on the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had a dream..." she mumbled, still not fully awake.

"I just came to change your bandage. Nurse Anna showed me how it's done, but if your wound looks infected I will have to drive you to the hospital." he explained and sat down next to her.

Slowly he lifted his hand up and tried to find the best spot to remove the bandage.

"Niles?" C.C. asked, her face only inches away from his "Have we ever kissed?"

His careful movements came to a sudden halt and his eyes that found hers instantly looked nervous. "What makes you ask that?" he finally managed.

"This dream I had...it was about us kissing here in the living room. Did that happen?"

"Yes," he quietly replied, blushing "about a year ago...we were both drunk."

C.C. swallowed and tried to hide the tears that were suddenly and inexplicably pooling in her eyes. It hurt her that he was embarrassed by the moment they had shared when she knew herself that, despite being drunk as he claimed, true passion had been there.

"That means you are beginning to remember something. Though why this would be the first thing I don't understand." he said, laughing softly but it only sounded fake.

"Maybe because it meant something to me." she suggested and Niles cleared his throat, placing the used bandage in a bag.

"Does it look disgusting?" C.C. asked when he had been staring at her wound for a while "They shaved my head, didn't they?"

She was right; although they had kept it to a minimum, only removing the hair that would've been in the way.

"Yes, but it is hardly noticeable." he gently replied and twirled a long strand of her blonde hair around his finger.

"Kiss me again!" C.C. demanded hoarsely, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him closer.

The boldness with which the request was made reminded him briefly of her old self, before the words actually sunk in. He swallowed hard and felt his face heat up.

"I-I..." he muttered, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"Just wanted to see how you'd react," she lied, letting him go and laughing the situation off.

"Why would you do that?" Niles asked, trying to bring annoyance into his tone.

"Just trying to figure out if I want you," she replied innocently and grinned when his mouth fell open once more.

"I see," Niles mumbled pathetically and straightened his shirt.

"Oh will you quit looking so uncomfortable-" she began to scold but then suddenly broke off.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I wanted to call you something...there was a name there...but before I could use it...it was gone again."

"Butler Boy," Niles explained automatically "that's your favourite nickname for me. Well, not...favourite...but most commonly used."

"Butler Boy," she repeated softly, running her fingertips along his jaw line "you're not a boy anymore though."

And under her appreciative gaze he found himself blushing once more.

"Will you stop playing with me, Babcock." he snapped, but couldn't help but smile when she let out the familiar throaty laugh.

"Alright, just finish my bandage then."

He reached for it and rolled a small bit open before gently resting his right hand on one side of her face again.

"You know, with your memory slowly returning, maybe I could take the day off and take you to certain places that you, well, used to know...maybe this'll jar your memory, though I'm not a doctor... don't know if that would be a good thing to do."

"I like it." she agreed, mainly because she liked that he wasn't so distant with her anymore "I will just go and have a shower and then get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour?"

"Yes, that's fine." he agreed, finishing his work "Be careful though in the shower!"

"You're right, I don't know if I can handle that. Would you mind terribly to help me? You know: wash my back, hand me the towel..." she said, her voice very low.

"I will see you in 30 minutes," he said, ignoring her remark but more than that trying to ignore the familiar pulling in his groin this had provoked.

C.C.'s smile was radiant when she slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It wasn't that he found her repulsive, of that she was almost certain now; she just needed to figure out whether he was simply embarrassed or if he was embarrassed because he liked her.

Niles, in the meantime, busied himself by trying to take deep, regular breaths, before he walked into his room to get his coat and shoes. Properly dressed he then went into the office to have a word with his employer. Maxwell was sitting by his desk, as usual, and staring at a script over the top of his reading glasses. He seemed more than usually tense and Niles wondered if something had transpired while he had been in C.C.'s room.

"Mr. Sheffield," he finally addressed the man "Miss Babcock is beginning to remember things. Nurse Anna apparently was right in assuming that I can help her trigger certain memories. So now she's asked me to take C.C. to her apartment and other places to see if she'll remember anything else."

Obviously this wasn't the truth but after the situation in C.C.'s bedroom he was rather reluctant to explain himself.

"Very well," Max said who, in fact, looked less than happy about it "but make sure you're back in time to cook dinner."

Niles sighed, thanked him, and was out of the door. Something certainly must have happened, because only two days before Maxwell had been willing to do everything in his power to help C.C. Crossing through the living room he found that she was already waiting for him by the stairs, buttoning up her beige coat over a blue blouse.

"Where are we going to first?" she asked.

"Your apartment." he replied, smiling at her "We'll take the town car."

"Ok," she agreed half-heartedly and, for the first time that day, looked shy and insecure again.

"Come on, Babs, it'll be fine. I'll be there with you." he promised and his heart began to beat rapidly when she slipped her hand into his.

The comfortable physical contact didn't last very long though because he had to drive the car and annoyingly, he found that he was missing her touch. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes until Niles managed to park right in front of her building. He jumped out and opened the car door for her as she would've normally expected him to, but now she merely looked at him confused for a second before she smiled gratefully. The doorman greeted them with a friendly smile but before he could've done so much as to ask how she was feeling (rumours easily spread in such a building) Niles had protectively wrapped one arm around her shoulder and guided her away.

"I live here?" C.C. finally managed, a little overwhelmed, as they rode up in the elevator.

"Yes, in case you hadn't noticed by the expensive clothes you're wearing and the Park Avenue neighbourhood, but you're rich." Niles replied, grinning cheekily.

"Now I'm beginning to understand why you were so insecure about our arrangement." she quietly said and it hurt Niles for a moment to think that she was embarrassed to have come here with him.

But then he realised that she actually just looked lost, as if she had difficulty grasping their different stations. She was silent from then on and carefully followed him and watched as he unlocked the door that led to her apartment. He simply stepped aside and allowed her to explore the place, see if any memories would return without him nudging her in a certain direction. After a while, when she had disappeared into her bedroom, he began to walk around too and check if everything was in order. He stood and admired her bathroom until she found him, sneaking up on him from behind and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful, I wonder if I've ever had Sex in the shower, it's definitely big enough." she remarked curiously.

Niles stiffened almost immediately, seeing as it was bad enough to picture her naked in the shower, but to have her stand so close to him, her body pressing against his, it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe.

"Good God, Babcock, I know that you haven't been with a man in quite some time, but do you have to keep mentioning these things to me?" he barked and her warm chuckle helped nothing to diffuse the situation.

"Sorry, I'll blame it on the dream I had this morning." she replied and moved away "I found this in my bedroom."She then proceeded to say, holding up a picture frame. "There were a couple of other photos but I've already met those people. But I haven't met her, is she Maxwell's wife?"

Niles smiled sadly at the picture taken of Max and Sara on a family vacation, smiling happily into the camera.

"Yes, this is the late Sara Sheffield."

"She died?" C.C. asked, her voice suddenly vulnerable and close to breaking.

"She...she got into a car accident," Niles explained, his voice raspy too while he slowly walked back into the living room "and died at the hospital. Maxwell couldn't cope with her death for a very long time, as a matter of fact he only really started living again when Fran turned up at the door one day. The kids were also affected, of course, and while you made sure that the business continued to be as successful as it is, I looked after them and comforted them at night."

"Niles, this hurts really badly." C.C. whispered, her voice small and child-like as she rubbed her arm as if trying to rid herself of her feelings.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it." he apologised and forced himself to look into her moist blue eyes.

"No, it's just so...so much, you know? I don't know who she is, I can't remember what we shared together but it's like sense memory...this hurt is there and I can't explain it."

"It's alright," Niles tried to sooth her, having always guessed that she hadn't let herself grieve back then.

A lone tear got tangled in her lashes and then dropped to run down her smooth, pale cheek.

"She was wonderful and we all miss her." he quietly said and pulled her into an embrace.

C.C.'s arms snaked around his body and clung onto him as if her life depended on it. And all the while as he kept rubbing her back and whispering comforting words he fought the urge to kiss her, to take away her pain. Her body was shaken by sobs but when she finally pulled away only a light tremble indicated the sudden outburst. Once a Babcock, always a Babcock.

"Are you ok?" he carefully asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you, Niles, for being here. This whole apartment scares me...it's so clean, so perfect, so empty. I can't believe that I lived here...Maxwell's home is much more alive. I think that, maybe, if it wasn't for you I would've been very unhappy."


	5. Kiss and Make Up

**Hello, Hello! :) It's me again!^^ You should like this chapter *hehe* and we're already halfway through this story! Just in case anyone was wondering your Christmas treat is coming along well and already has 3 1/2 pages. ;) Sadly I can't promise you a quick update for this coz I have a lot of fun things planned this week/ weekend. My favourites being "Spamalot" on Friday :) and the Snow Ball on Sunday. But, as always, I will try to get some writing done!;) Ok, today is also when I give you the link to my Lauren Lane fansite. Just to warn you again that it's crappy but it's the best I could do. If any of you guys have Niles/C.C. related work they'd like me to "publish" on the site just contact me. And obviously if you could give me some general feedback/things that could be added comments on the site, that'd be fab! www dot laurakaylane dot beepworld dot de**

**Read and Review!:)**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine...only the storyline and the strange Lauren Lane addiction!;)  
**

**Chapter 5: Kiss and Make Up  
**

Niles had been correct in the assumption that something had happened which was responsible for putting Maxwell in such a bad mood. In fact, he had had to fire a member of the cast due to drug abuse and an important backer had resigned when he had gotten wind of this. Now Maxwell was facing a bunch of additional work that he would also have to tackle alone.

"Mr. Sheffield," the familiar tones of his Nanny reached his ears and he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose "look what I found!"

But before she had a chance to explain the latest source of excitement he had already cut her off.

"Look, Miss Fine, I'm very busy, especially now that C.C. has run off with my butler!"

Fran looked slightly disappointed as she hopped onto her usual spot on his table.

"I doubt that," she commented "but what's wrong with you? If you were Miss Babcock I'd offer you a tylenol."

"I have 2 weeks to find a new actor and a new backer, that's what's wrong." he grumbled.

"Oy...2 weeks?" she exclaimed and he merely gave her a dark look as if to say that this didn't exactly help his situation either. "Alright, alright, let's not panic!" she continued undeterred "With Miss Babcock temporarily unavailable, so to say, why don't I help ya?"

He opened his mouth to tell her what a ridiculous idea this was, when he finally reached the conclusion that he didn't really have any other options.

"Alright, Miss Fine, you can help. But right now I have a number of telephone calls to make, so if you'll excuse me." he said, putting on his glasses again and beginning to look through his address book.

"Fine, and I'll get you that actor." she promised.

"A tall young man, between 20-30!" Max called after her, not really getting his hopes up.

Fran knew that it wasn't her business but the situation with her and the Broadway producer was bad enough, she didn't really need him to be in a bad mood as well.

* * *

While Fran was out to get Maxwell the help he needed, C.C. and Niles were taking a stroll through Central Park. She had been in a subdued mood ever since their conversation about Sara and even now as she linked arms with him she remained silent. He took her as far away from the crowd of people as one could possibly get, heading to the northern end and away from Bethesda Fountain.

"Why did you bring me here?" C.C. asked after a while.

"Just to clear your head, get some air." he answered.

But she looked at him with her eyes slightly narrowed before shaking her head.

"That's not the only reason though, is it?"

"No, you always go here for that purpose...that's why you spend most of your lunch breaks here also. You tell everyone that you're going to some sort of posh restaurant, but in truth you're going for a walk, Winter or Summer, it doesn't matter, you can always be found here."

"How do you know that?" she probed softly, coming to a standstill.

"I've seen you sometimes when Mr. Sheffield gets me to run errands for him." he replied, avoiding her eyes.

"And?" she asked, carefully taking his hands.

"And sometimes in Winter when you returned your hair was glistening with snow and your cheeks were red and you looked...happy again...somehow." he gently said, smiling to himself.

Niles slowly lifted his head and found her expectant blue eyes that were trying to tell him something. Her face, so familiar that he had memorised all its nuances, and yet her behaviour was nothing like the person he normally associated with it. What was happening here?

"Niles, what if I was to tell you that there is something I don't understand and that only you can help me?" C.C. quietly said.

"Then I'll try my best to help you," he replied, his voice a little hoarse.

"When you found me after my accident you looked terrified of losing me but then at the hospital you told me that we barely knew each other."

"Anyone would've been worried," Niles tried to justify but C.C. continued nonetheless.

"You know a lot about me, things that are more personal...things that only you could tell me about. And this morning when I asked you if we'd kissed you admitted it, but then added that both of us were drunk."

"We were," he weakly uttered, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

"Well, I remember the kiss, Niles. In every tiny detail, I can still feel it, I can still feel _you._ I have to know that this means so please, will you kiss me again?"

Niles, too, remembered the kiss as vividly as she did. Though he had made it a point to think of something else if the memory ever came up, but not because he found it revolting, on the contrary, because it evoked feelings inside him he couldn't possibly face. Her eyes were hopeful and filled with longing and he was melting, wanting nothing more than to touch her soft skin and feel her lips. He raised his hand and felt her cold cheek before languidly brushing his thumb over her trembling bottom lip. Desire was coursing through his veins, not just to feel her completely, but to have her by his side forever. But it wasn't right, because trying though he might he could not shake the feeling of betraying her, taking advantage of her. He only thought about her that way since the accident, never before had he associated sensuality with C.C. Babcock, or had he? But it wasn't only the need to clarify his feelings that stopped him from kissing her, it was also that she didn't know the truth. She was different, changed and had no idea about how much she loathed him, for Niles wasn't presumptuous enough to consider that C.C. might have had feelings for him too. Nothing could happen between them until she had regained her memory and it broke his heart to know that he now had to push her away again.

"C.C., it's about time we returned to the house. Mr. Sheffield will be very angry if I'm late to prepare dinner."

He saw a rebellious fire in her eyes that gave him hope for a second, before she lowered her gaze and let go of his hands.

* * *

Fran Fine, a couple of blocks away, had done it again. She had managed the impossible and with her resourcefulness found several actors to audition for the part. She had gotten help from her mother and her best friend Val, of course, and once they had arrived the three of them had set off to Times Square where they had approached promising looking young men. It was certainly a very original approach to the casting process but it had worked. Maxwell had frowned upon her chosen method, as always, but she could now see his appreciation. The soft brown eyes of the Broadway producer had long since begun to glow with excitement as each prospective actor entered the office. The brunette smiled happily to herself and then retreated into a kitchen where she helped herself to generous slice of Niles' cheesecake.

"Well, Miss Fine, it appears congratulations are in order." The familiar British accent reached her ears "You were a big help."

"Anytime, Mr. Sheffield and maybe from now on you will stop underestimating me." she bravely said but instantly earned a stern :"Miss Fine!" that put her back in her place.

For a moment she listened to the sound of cutlery and dishes, before he joined her with a slice of cheesecake of his own.

"You know, Miss Fine, ever since Miss Babcock's accident you have been wonderful. You're helping her and you're helping me and you've put "the thing" behind you." he said hopefully.

Fran chewed pensively and set her fork down.

"Did you ever wonder what might have happened if ya hadn't taken it back?" she asked.

"Often," he voiced truthfully, his tone soft and gentle "you are a very attractive and beautiful woman. Funny, warm, caring..." He listed, slowly getting lost in her eyes.

"Oh Mr. Sheffield," she whispered and moaned slightly when their lips met in a kiss.

He dropped his fork and cupped her face, pulling her closer to get as much contact as possible. Then suddenly before either one of them could react, they heard the kitchen door swing open.

"Oh I-", Brighton stuttered and backed out again.

"And this is why I took back "the thing".", Maxwell suddenly angrily exclaimed "Because my children are involved and I can't trust you not to break their hearts!"

"Break "their" hearts? Don't you mean yours? The kids are on my side and would love nothing more than to have me as their mother. You are just afraid to make a commitment!"

"You'll never be their mother, Sara will always be!" he yelled.

"I quit." she quietly said and with another swing of the kitchen door, was gone.

The moment Niles and C.C. set foot in the house, three agitated children stormed towards them.

"Fran quit!" Maggie yelled frustrated.

"Why?" Niles asked, only slowly comprehending the meaning as his mind was on a totally different topic.

"It's all his fault!" Maggie continued, glaring at her brother.

"I walked in on Fran and dad kissing," he explained sheepishly.

"And since dad is most afraid that we will get hurt again but represses his anxieties, this triggered a projected aggression towards Fran." Grace concluded.

"So Fran quit."

"Ok, here's the plan," Niles began, noticing from the corner of his eyes how C.C. quietly slipped away "you will go and talk to your father. Assure him that you want Fran to be here, use Jewish guilt, maybe it'll work! I will go and talk to Fran and I make sure that she'll return!"

It took much more time than he had anticipated persuading Fran to continue working for the Sheffields. But with Sylvia's help it was finally accomplished; now he only hoped that the children had done their job at the other end. He felt tired and lacking energy when he reached the front door of the Sheffield residence. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, taking off his coat and hanging it up. He only noticed that C.C. was leaning against the couch when she started to speak.

"How did it go?"

"It was difficult, but Fran's coming back. She loves the children too much to simply disappear."

"You are a very nice man and a wonderful friend. It makes hating you quite hard."

"What do you mean?" he asked, slowly heading for the stairs.

"What happened today in the park?"

"Please not now, C.C., I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."

"That's fair enough for you, Niles, but I won't be able to sleep until I know what happened." she insisted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing happened," he snapped.

"Exactly, I am aware of that." she replied ironically "But your actions...they gave you away, I saw that you wanted to kiss me. Why didn't you?"

"Let's just drop this, alright?"

"No," she stubbornly replied, approaching the stairs as well.

"I'm going to bed!"

"You know, I'm beginning to think Maxwell isn't the only man here who's afraid of making a commitment! If you want me, Niles, why don't you take me?"

The fighting almost felt natural and he felt the familiar passion stirring inside him.

"Good God, C.C., you have no idea what you do to me." he growled, whirling around and moving so close that their faces were inches apart.

"Tell me," she demanded, her voice low.

"You don't know how often I've imagined touching you, kissing your body until you tremble and beg me to release you." he began, not realising that he was talking about situations that were far back in the past "I want to hear my name leaving your full, red lips. I crave you, all of you."

When he finished his breath was hot and his body shaking.

"Then why did you back away today?" she asked again, her lips invitingly close.

"Because you're weak and vulnerable right now and I cannot take advantage of you. I've waited too long for this."

"I'm not an idiot, Niles," she said coolly "and only because I've got a stupid head wound doesn't mean I can't be strong. I will not be treated as a charity case and I don't accept pity!"

The anger in her eyes was familiar, so was her tone and he smiled before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hungrily. Just like in the memory she pulled him closer and closer, bruising his lips with hers over and over again. When they finally pulled away to suck air into their lungs a happy smile lit up C.C.'s features.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Butler Boy?" she asked, tenderly wiping lipstick from the corner of his mouth.

"Of course," he promised, lacing their fingers together.


	6. Confusing Love

**Hello, Hello!:) Oy...I'm really sorry for this delay. Tuesday night after my last chapter something really horrible happened to two of my friends and I stayed with them till early in the morning. I was quite shaken afterwards and tried to write...but just nothing came into my head. So I wrote this chapter...well, essentially yesterday and today...it's not brilliant, but it's at least something and I hope I haven't let you down too much! Anyway, happy fluffy Niles/CC stuff coming up...hopefully that'll conceal my dreadful writing. Right, for those of you in the USA Lauren Lane will be on Fran's new talk show on Tuesday. Can any of you watch it? lol I'm over here dying of jealousy! Next update will hopefully be ready by Wednesday, I'll try my best. Read and review and cheer me up, please!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine...I just have an unhealthy addiction and like to toy with em!  
**

**Chapter 6: Confusing Love  
**

Niles led her up the stairs; brushing his thumb over her skin to ensure himself that she was really still there holding his hand. They made it as far as her bedroom and once the door was closed C.C. turned him around and kissed him again. He moaned against her lips and she used the opportunity to dip her tongue into his mouth. Once his touched hers, however, both realised that they were heading towards dangerous territory, and with a lot of effort Niles finally pulled away.

"You drive me crazy," he said hoarsely and nearly groaned when she merely grinned naughtily.

"Well, we're both adults," she said shrugging after a while "and I'm sure we've both done it plenty of times. I know that I want you, so you just have to make up your mind."

And she seductively ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Don't think that I don't want this," he replied, stopping her movements by tenderly taking her hands in his "but you're hurt and I don't want to take the risk."

"Oh, will you stop babbling on about that stupid injury?" she snapped and he smiled and placed a kiss on her knuckles "I could take you now and drive you to ecstasy so that you think you're the one with the head wound."

He laughed silkily at that and said: "No doubt. But be patient, my love, sooner or later I won't be able to resist."

"Alright," she said nodding, seemingly content "but you're still staying with me tonight. So would you help me undress? You know, I am feeling a little dizzy."

It was a lie, of course, if anything she was craving him. She might not remember what she had been like or what they had been like, but she was certain she knew how to get what she wanted.

"Ok," Niles agreed, still looking a bit suspicious.

"I'll just sit down on the bed and you can undress me."

Niles swallowed, feeling something stirring in his pants again. Carefully he kneeled before her and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. The silky fabric brushed against his fingers and awakened a memory that made him feel even warmer. Her full breasts were restricted by the bra she was wearing and he cursed his desire to touch her. When he was done, he helped her rise to her feet again and pushed the blouse over her shoulders. He could've sworn that he heard her sigh and smiled when he saw goose bumps covering her skin.

"Are you cold?" he whispered, rounding her and pressing his lips against her neck.

"A little," she answered breathlessly.

His smile broadened as he wrapped his arms around her, the palms of his hands resting on her firm stomach while his lips trailed kisses down to her shoulder.

"Could you unhook my bra?" she requested.

With the lightest brush of his fingertips he undid the clasp. Once opened he placed both of his warm hands on her shoulders blades and gently pushed the bra over her shoulders. He then reached for her pyjamas which were hidden beneath her pillow and held the top out for her so she could slip her arms into it. From his place behind her he could only make out the mounds of her well-formed breasts and, for his own sake, refrained from taking a closer look. She buttoned up the top by herself and then undid her pants and kicked them off. She turned around with a winning smile and asked sweetly:

"Could you possibly hand me my pyjama bottoms?"

Niles blushed, having been caught admiring her long legs, and did as he was asked.

"I know you can't remember, but I still wonder if you'd always be this confident." he voiced as she continued dressing.

"I think it is you," she stated matter-of-factly, while her fingers were busy unbuttoning his dress-shirt and tugging it out of his pants.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, but let her work.

"You're right, of course, that I cannot remember. But I feel safe around you somehow and I know that you appreciate what you see."

"I certainly do," he growled and pulled her closer until both her hands were resting against his naked torso.

C.C. smiled and lightly pecked his lips before she let go off him and disappeared underneath the covers of the bed. Niles just took off his shoes and socks, before joining her.

"Sweet dreams, Butler Boy," C.C. said with the soft purr of a woman who knows exactly how to work a man.

"Good night," he replied as she snuggled into the crook of his arm.

* * *

The next morning Maxwell Sheffield found himself in a peculiar situation. He had got out of bed experiencing the mild guilt that only goyims could live with and he had then proceeded into the dining room. To his surprise, however, he discovered that it was completely deserted and that not even the table had been set. A little while later he was joined by his three children who merely gave him angry looks and took their seats without any comments whatsoever. Finally he had enough and, banging his fists on the table, exclaimed:

"Has this entire house gone insane? My children aren't talking to me, my business partner went and got herself injured and is now conveniently suffering from amnesia! My Nanny is suddenly overly sensitive and has quit and my butler who claimed to hate my business partner has completely disappeared with her! There is no breakfast on the table, my newspaper isn't here and as I'm speaking Andrew Lloyd Webber has probably produced another hit!"

Nothing but silent awkwardness followed until Max directed his gaze towards the door and saw Fran standing there, hands on her hips.

"Well, I was gonna ask if ya'd missed me but after that speech...Oh and the oversensitive Nanny ordered take-out, because she could tell with her big nose that breakfast hadn't been prepared. So when the bell rings you might wanna get off ya tuchus coz otherwise ya'll starve!"

And with that she turned around and exited the room. Her anger nearly carried her out of the house completely but then she thought about the children and decided to look for Niles instead. When she didn't find him in his room she grew slightly worried and so went to check on C.C.

"Miss Babcock?" she called, softly knocking on the door.

Unfortunately her voice didn't have the same gentle quality and so she stared in surprise when the butler emerged looking clearly disgruntled and signalling her to be quiet.

"She's still fast asleep," he explained while Fran looked him up and down.

He was bare-foot, his dress pants crinkled, his shirt halfway undone and his hair a mess.

"Niles, you dog!" she exclaimed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Shh," he told her again and guided her away from the room "what are you doing here?"

"It's 9 o'clock and breakfast isn't ready."

"Yes, I can see why that would worry you." he said, sotto voice.

"Meanwhile, what happened with you and Miss Babcock? I thought you hated her!"

"Hate is a strong word..." he said evasively.

"What happened then? Did ya put dishwater in her coffee again and had to test her mouth for any left traces?"

"Nothing happened." he insisted.

"Why do ya have red lipstick on ya mouth then?"

"Where?" he grumbled, frantically trying to wipe it off.

"Nowhere! But ya clearly kissed her then!" she cried out triumphantly.

Niles glared at her, although he was more angry with himself for not realising the trap. "Yes, I did." he conceded by stating the obvious.

"But how did this happen? Spill it, mistah! Do ya like her?"

"No, I mean...she's C.C... and since the accident we have been quite close."

"How about that time looong before she lost her memory when Mr. Sheffield and I found you two snogging in the den?"

"We weren't "snogging"," he denied "besides we were drunk, that's all."

"You weren't drunk last night." Fran pointed out.

"She just annoyed me."

"So ya kissed her?"

"Well, it's complicated. I guess, there's always been this spark between us...we did share that kiss..."

"Just a minute ago you were trying to pass it off as a drunken mistake." Fran remarked sternly.

"I don't know, Fran, ok?"

"Oy!I cannot believe you men," Fran complained slapping him hard "you kiss us, you tell us you love us and the next day you're sitting alone at breakfast, ranting about the oversensitive Nanny."

Niles merely eyed her in confusion, certain that he had missed something vital. But before he had the chance to inquire further Fran had already walked away and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Niles remained where he was, unable to do anything but think about the twisted relationship with C.C. He had slowly fallen for her, ever since her accident. Her genuine nature and softness had sneaked up on him, conquered his heart without him noticing. And now he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she ever regained her memory. What if she went back to her old ways and he disliked her again? Could he really continue being with her when this risk existed? But then he thought about their kiss, thought about C.C.'s sharp comment and his sudden urgency to feel her lips. It had been like a reminder that the old C.C. was still there somewhere, that her temper hadn't changed completely. And he realised, with a start, that it might have been her softer side that had persuaded him to lower his guard but that he truly needed the old C.C. That, in fact, he loved her. Her snide comments, her quick wit, her excitement when they were sparring. He loved her and apparently had had strong feelings for quite some time, now he only hoped that she would still feel the same way about him if she ever got back her memories.

Fran, in the meantime, had spent several moments sitting on her bed muttering curses. But it didn't help, nothing helped. All she could think about was why she had returned to a man who was so complicated, who messed her about so often. But there were the kids and she did love them as if they were her own. She could only hope that Maxwell's bad mood would pass and until then she needed a task, something to keep herself busy. Maybe it was the combination of the two topics, but she suddenly recalled the conversation they had had while eating cheesecake. Maybe she could put her curiosity to some use and find out who attacked C.C. Now all she had to do was find a list with the names of the cast members and the people who had access to the theatre and it could begin. She quietly sneaked out of her room and into the Broadway producer's office, counting on her best friend's spectacular cooking skills to keep him down there waiting until she had everything she needed. Mouthing the code she opened her employer's safe and extracted a folder with the recent play's notes. Scribbling names and telephone numbers down as quickly as she could, she then returned to her room.

"Hello, yes, this is Fran Fine. I am working for Maxwell Sheffield and he asked me to meet you for lunch to discuss some details for the show." she explained, having dialled the first number on her list.

One step closer to finding C.C.'s attacker, one step closer to dangerous territory.


	7. To Kill a Talking Yenta

**Hello, Hello! Oy... I am so surprised I managed to get this out within my regular 3 days. I hate this chapter and I was VERY close to abandoning the story altogether. But hey...only 3 more chapters to go. **lol **First of all: ZOMG, who saw Lauren Lane yesterday on Fran's show? She was completely and utterly adorable!I will go and watch Renee's and Anne's appearance in a second and then Danny on Friday, who else is as excited?lol In other news: My Christmas story is coming along nicely, 8 A4 pages (approx 5,360 words) and I'm still not done yet but very close to. I'm struggling to find a good title though, so if any of you have any ideas for a good Niles/C.C. Christmas story title, do let me know!;) Ok and then ,finally, some more shameless plugging. On my site www dot laurakaylane dot beepworld dot de (lol) I've now added a section called "Personal Reviews". So if you've seen Lauren in any TV shows (yes, the Nanny!), movies or even live in a play or whatever you can write your own review and I will publish it to the site. I already posted my review to "The Cutting Room" and would love it if you guys would get involved as well!;) Ok, huge note out of the way. I'll try to get the next update to you by Saturday, but I am flying to my mum's place in Sweden on Friday so cannot guarantee!;) Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a very crappy chapter and a HUGE devotion to Lauren Lane.  
**

**Chapter 7: To Kill a Talking Yenta  
**

Fran had, indeed, found the right task to keep her busy. The list of names and telephone numbers was endless and it took her several days to copy all the information down, seeing as she could only do so secretly and when Maxwell wasn't in the office. But somehow this only served to spur her own because it felt good to somehow defy the man who had so cruelly broken her heart. Speaking of which, annoyance was still niggling at her when she thought of his persistent indifference towards her. Of course, what she didn't know was that Maxwell Sheffield had noticed the silent treatment he was receiving and it did make him curious how the Nanny spent her days. Yet his British stubbornness and pride stopped him from inquiring further. Naturally he would've sought help from his trusted butler, but said person was not only annoyed about not knowing what "the thing" was, but also seemed to spend most of his days with Maxwell's business partner. Maddening though it was, there wasn't anything he could do about it and so he contented himself with waiting until eventually someone would fill him in.

A couple of days later and Fan was making surprisingly good progress. And just as an added bonus, the constant lunch meetings and other meetings (food was obviously always involved) took her mind off Maxwell. At first she was talking to all the actors who had been cast to star in the upcoming production. Some of them had bored her with the details of their mundane life and others had turned out to be quite interesting, mostly those who knew and had performed with famous people. It was over one of those noshes, however, that Fran learned that theoretically many of the people involved in the production would have a motive to attack C.C. Their anger towards the Broadway producer ranged from mild ( "She is always so aloof!") to outrageous ( "I heard someone hit her over the head. Wish I would've been there, I'd have finished her off.") And while Fran understood some of their frustrations, having lived with C.C. long enough herself, she couldn't help but feel bad, because in the long run it was C.C.'s calculating and business-like manner that brought their company so much success. Maybe it was her slight change in nature after the accident that led Fran to take her side, but she suddenly considered how lonely it must feel to be C.C. Babcock. Loathed by all and unable to change in fear of losing the safety of the facade. But despite all the people who ranted about C.C. and who possibly could've attacked her, Fran reached the conclusion after a week that only man could've done it. A man called Jeff who explained that he had offered to sleep with C.C. if she gave him a part in the play. C.C. had refused, however, and after several weeks of begging given him a position out of pity. But not a day had gone by in which she hadn't mocked him which had not only shattered his affection for the tall blond, but also turned him completely against her. His heartbreak and hurt had been so genuine, so blatantly obvious to her that there was no doubt in her mind as to his actions. It reminded her of her very own situation and her anger towards Maxwell, not that she'd ever physically hurt him, but if he would have started to mock her, all hell definitely would've broken loose.

It was on a warm Tuesday in May when everything collapsed in itself. Niles, unable to live with the guilt any longer, had decided to tell C.C. the truth about their complicated relationship. He knew that the risk was there that he might lose her, yet he couldn't go on one more day lying to her, it simply weight too heavily on his conscience. He was determined to sit her down and talk to her over breakfast, but then C.C. mentioned her check-up at the hospital and her nervousness and he couldn't bring himself to add more stress to the situation. So instead he whispered soothing words and told her he'd accompany her. During the cab ride to the hospital C.C. leaned against him and smiled at their intertwined fingers and if Niles hadn't known any better, he could've sworn that she was making it hard for him on purpose.

"Do you think they'll be concerned about my lack of memory?" she asked, her light-blue eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know, my love, I'm not a doctor. But you have remembered a couple of things, you know? So I'm assuming you must be on your way to a full recovery."

"I remember moments with you," she remarked smiling softly and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer.

It was ridiculous, really, how the woman managed to remember the few positive moments they had shared, almost as if she somewhere deep down knew that it was better not to remember anything else. The taxi stopped and Niles paid the driver, jumping out of the car and holding the door open for C.C. She thanked him and immediately slipped her hand into his again. He kept brushing his thumb over her skin in a steady rhythm, though he didn't know if he was trying to calm her or himself. He wondered if she generally would be like this, had she not lost her memory, if she would be this open and clingy. He certainly liked it, just as much as he liked her fire and passion. Niles led them up to the nurses' room and they were kindly greeted by Anna, who didn't even try to suppress a grin when she noticed that they were holding hands.

"I see you're well taken care of, Miss Babcock." she addressed them and C.C. let go of his hand to shake the nurse's.

"Yes, Niles has been a great help." she replied, smiling friendly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Nurse Anna said and winked at Niles.

He sighed and became suddenly very interested in his shoes, knowing that if the nurse had any idea of the facts he was omitting, she probably wouldn't be quite so comradely.

"How are you feeling today?" Anna asked C.C., who shrugged in return.

"Alright, I guess."

"Headaches? Dizziness? Do you feel nauseous?"

"Sometimes I get a slight headache, but I haven't been experiencing anything else." C.C. explained.

"That's very good," the nurse said and checked off notes on her pad "I'm gonna go see if the Doctor is ready for you. You just relax and...ah...enjoy each others' company."

When she was gone C.C. turned to Niles and smiled. "She seemed very happy to see us together."

He nodded, pensively chewing on his bottom lip.

"Are you happy that we're together?" she asked, looking at him inquisitively and resting her hands on his chest.

"More than you know," he replied softly, stroking her back.

"So am I," she agreed, capturing his lips.

"Miss Babcock, if you'll follow me," the nurse interrupted and C.C. did as she was told while Niles resigned himself to waiting.

A little while and several magazines later, Nurse Anna returned.

"I know Miss Babcock isn't quite satisfied but for a patient in her condition she is making excellent progress. Apparently my plan worked, Mr. Brightmore."

He smiled softly and nodded in agreement. They continued to chat politely with each other until C.C. entered the room with a new bandage wrapped around her head.

"Are we ready to go?" Niles asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, we are." she replied, taking it and waving with the other to the nurse.

Once outside again Niles didn't hail a taxi, but led her down the street to a nearby cafe. C.C. didn't question his actions and merely followed, content to be with him. They sat down on comfortable wooden chairs on the terrace and enjoyed the sun while Niles was carefully choosing his words.

"What are you thinking about?" C.C. asked, her light-blue eyes intense "You haven't fully been with me all day."

"And I apologise for that," he said, reaching across the table to take her hand "something's just been on my mind. Something that I haven't been telling you and that I think you should know."

"What is it?" she asked, and the innocence and complete trust in her eyes stole his breath for a moment.

"C.C., you remember me telling you that we didn't like each other."

"Yes, because you're a butler and I'm rich." she said dismissively.

"That isn't all though. The truth is..." he hesitated, still somewhat unwilling to confront her with the real facts "that we were mean to each other, very mean."

"Ok," she accepted, squeezing his hand.

His mouth hung slightly open at her easy, rapid response.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Not really," she replied, shrugging "because it doesn't matter. It's happened and I love you, I loved you then too."

Now he really felt as if he ought to be looking for a hidden camera team somewhere in the bushes. He couldn't believe that she had so openly admitted to loving him.

"Well, I...am glad to hear that, but how do you know that you had feelings for me then? I mean...you can't remember."

"I just know, Niles." she stated firmly.

He chuckled at her stubbornness and feeling slightly relieved, even though the truth wasn't out completely, their conversation moved on to lighter topics.

Fran in the meantime was entering the theatre on her own. She had stolen the keys from Maxwell's office and was now about to catch Jeff at the scene of the crime. In order to do that she had called him for a non-existent meeting and would work the Jewish guilt on him so long until he would crumble and admit everything. But, of course, she wasn't completely stupid and had already contacted her friend at the police station for back-up in case things did get a bit dangerous. Fran, unfortunately, wasn't aware just how dangerous the situation would become within minutes. She waited patiently, smugly chewing on a chocolate bar and when Jeff still hadn't arrived she walked on to the stage to look for props that could help her work the guilt. It was only because she had opened her mirror to check her make-up that she saw the attacker approaching from behind and the bat he was swinging at her didn't collide with her head but only with her arm. Nonetheless a sickening crunching noise filled the air and Fran slumped to the floor, momentarily faint from the pain.

"Miss Fine?" a voice called and she could see the panic in the attacker's eyes.

"Help!" she yelled back, finally glad for her voice that carried so well.

The attacker swung the bat again and she just barely managed to struggle to her feet and move out of the way. And then Jeff was there to help her, fighting with the older man until the bat crashed to the floor. Then, just in time, Fran's back-up arrived.

"Which one?" a police man asked, harshly grabbing Jeff and pinning him against a wall.

"Not him, he helped me," she explained weakly "the other guy."

News of the second attack spread like a fire through the Sheffield residence and Maxwell and the children arrived at the hospital as quickly as they could. Fran was feeling groggy and her arm, which had been broken, was in a cast but her eyes lit up when she saw her visitors.

"Oh Miss Fine, we were so worried about you." Maxwell instantly said, sitting down by her side and protectively wrapping an arm around her shoulder "I told you not to do something stupid on your own."

"I did find Miss Babcock's attacker though." she weakly pointed out and he chuckled.

"You are incorrigible, Miss Fine...Fran...but I realised that I can't stand to lose you. I've said some foolish things in the past and I am sorry."

"It's alright, Mr. Sheffield." Fran replied, leaning into him and enjoying the scent of his cologne.

"I do love you," he quietly said, so that only she could hear it.

"I know," she replied, smiling happily.

The scene was interrupted when Niles arrived, C.C. in tow. She looked pale and shaken as if she, herself, had been attacked again.

"Sorry we're late, we had to go to the police station first to see if C.C. could confirm that it was the man who attacked her."

"I don't know though," C.C. whispered, disappointment tainting her tone.

"It doesn't matter, my love," Niles gently said, not the least bit concerned if anyone else saw "he attacked Miss Fine and I'm almost positive he did this to you too. A couple of days' investigation and the police will have established his motive."

"I'm sorry, Fran." C.C. apologised to her and the brunette responded with an awkward smile, still not quite used to the socialite's change of nature.

"It's fine. All's well that ends well."

However, this wasn't the ending yet.


	8. Beware: The Mother

**Hello, Hello!:) Good news for you, bad news for me. It's update time! (yay-I hope) However, it only is update time coz my flight got cancelled and I'm still stuck in Britain :/ Anyways, I will try to fly home tomorrow so keep your fingers crossed for me. Also, because of the stupid situation I was in last night...I decided to write a "Dummy Twins" continuation...only a tiny bit...but I like the idea so far, so I might post it soon. lol Anyhooo, a bit of Drama going on in this chapter (as the title suggests) but with only 2 more chapters to go the happy end is in sight. lol Did you guys see Lauren and Danny on Fran's show? :) Anyway, I'll try and get some sleep now...gotta get up at 5.30 tomorrow to head to the airport...oy...but as long as I make it home this time I don't mind!;) Review please and make me happy again!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine...the plot is...and it's not very good.  
**

**Chapter 8: Beware: The Mother  
**

After the attack on Fran, C.C.'s behaviour changed. She wasn't exactly ignoring Niles or distancing herself from him, but she still withdrew from everyone else surrounding her. It was in those moments like when she asked him to hold her early in the morning, when he felt how strong their bond had already become.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, my love." he repeated, having done so numerous times before.

"But I cannot remember and this man attacked her. She was brave enough to go to the theatre alone, she risked her life and I can't even remember if it was the man..."

"C.C., you might not even have seen him coming. So even if you didn't have amnesia you might not be able to say for sure that it was him. And Fran risking her life was entirely her own decision and she shouldn't have done it."

"I just hate feeling so helpless," she muttered and turned around in his arms.

"I know," he said, hating the feeling himself "but you're making yourself sick over this and I'm getting worried."

He softly caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying the coolness of his touch. It was true, she had worked herself into such a frenzy that her headaches were becoming stronger and occurred more often, usually followed by strong waves of sickness. He sighed and eyed her concernedly, her skin paler and yet oddly hot, as if she was having a fever.

"I think we need to get you checked-out again." he voiced, but immediately she drew away.

"No, I'm fine, Niles. I don't need a doctor."

She had reacted in the same fashion ever since he had first brought it up and he wondered if some subconscious aspect was behind it all.

"If your temperature gets worse I will take you personally, like it or not." he replied sternly and watched how her eyebrows moved into a frown.

"Fine," she spat out and he chuckled, for she resembled a petulant child.

"I am going to have to get up soon," he said, tracing his fingertips up and down her arm "they will want to have breakfast."

"Do you have to?" she asked, clinging on to him as if he wasn't just about to pop downstairs, but disappear forever.

"It's my job and you know that. Besides, why don't you just join us for breakfast? This way I could keep an eye on you." he suggested, tenderly capturing her lips.

"No," she said quietly, withdrawing once again "I think I'll just stay here and think some more."

* * *

Maxwell and Fran were already in the dining room when Niles breezed through on his way to the kitchen, apologising profoundly for the delay. Fran who was sitting on one chair, her leg up on a second, grinned amusedly while Max scowled.

"I cannot count the number of times this has happened."

"Well, sweetie, he was probably with Miss Babcock. She has been terribly upset since the attack."

"I was quite concerned as well." he sighed deeply "I guess I'm just not used to them being "a thing"."

"Darling, if you don't mind...please don't call it a "thing"...our "thing" was enough already."

He looked at her quite nervously for a second before she eased the tension by chuckling softly.

"I like it, I didn't expect it to happen not the way they are always at each other's throats, but Niles seems to like her and Miss Babcock...let's just say I hope she doesn't change her mind if her memory returns."

"Why would she?" Maxwell asked perplexed, once again displaying awkwardness in the matters of the heart.

"Because she's always hard on him for being a butler, at the moment she doesn't care but who knows what's gonna happen when she remembers."

"Niles isn't completely innocent though. He's always been picking on C.C., since her very first day, as a matter of fact. She looked quite taken aback when it first happened..."

"Well, ya know what they say."

"What?" Maxwell asked, confused.

"It's like the little boys in kindergarten. The girls they tease are usually the ones they like."

"This droll allegory aside, do you really think that's it?"

"Yeah, take it from someone who knows. It's scary falling in love with someone who's so much better off than you are. And given Miss Babcock's frosty nature, Niles has definitely shown resourcefulness in getting her attention."

Both were quiet for a minute, silent smiles rushing across their faces as they remembered all the pranks the butler had played on the socialite.

"Breakfast is ready," Niles announced, setting several plates down in front of them and the air was thick with the smell of sausages, bacon and egg.

He served the couple as best as he could, before Fran noticed his nervous fidgeting.

"Are ya alright, scarecrow?" she asked and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Yes, it's just that...Miss Babcock isn't feeling very well and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to take a plate of breakfast up to her and watch her."

"Is she still upset about the attack?"

"Yes," he sighed "while I understand her annoyance at her lack of memory, I can't quite believe how hard she's being on herself."

Fran looked at Maxwell, trying to get him to understand that only he could give Niles permission to leave. But the poor man just sipped on his tea and only got the hint when Fran kicked him with her good leg under the table.

"Oww, what was that-" But she just shook her head and pointed at Niles. "Well, under the circumstances, old man, you can leave, of course."

"Thank you, Sir." Niles said, mostly looking at Fran though, and briefly disappeared into the kitchen to get some breakfast for C.C.

When he silently entered the room she appeared to be sleeping, but her eyes fluttered open when she felt him sit down on the bed.

"I brought you something to eat." he softly said, setting the plate down and smoothing her hair.

"I'm not hungry," she said, her voice oddly raspy "actually, I don't feel too well."

He pressed one hand against her burning forehead, before he firmly said: "I am taking you to the hospital now."

She tried to contradict but the room began to swim before her eyes and she closed them hurriedly. Niles rounded the bed and randomly picked out items of clothing for her to wear, before he helped her to sit up. Gently and with the greatest care he undressed her, grabbing a cool cloth from the bathroom and running it over her body.

"Niles, I love you," she quietly said as pictures flashed in front of her.

Maxwell and Fran kissing in a bar, Niles kissing her hand on a ship, her and Fran locked in a cellar, Niles dancing in his underwear, Niles insulting her...

"Stay with me." his strong baritone said and only then did she noticed that she had been sagging back down on the bed.

She tried to focus on his face, his handsome face and his deep blue eyes, but her body ached and so did her heart from the insult she couldn't forget.

"I don't know what's happening," she muttered, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over.

"It's going to be ok," he promised, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her up.

She didn't know where he was taking the strength from, as he essentially carried her down the stairs. Sitting down with her on the bottom stair he called the ambulance, inwardly panicking himself.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered, leaning her warm head against his.

Niles' arm was still preventing her from collapsing and he breathed soothing words into her ear until, finally, help arrived.

"Oh my God, what's wrong?" Fran asked, who had appeared on her crutches the moment the doorbell had rung.

"I'm taking C.C. to the hospital," Niles explained and from his worry-lined face Fran could clearly detect the love for the woman slumped against his shoulder.

"She is going to be fine," she said, watching as the paramedics manoeuvred her into a wheelchair "Maxwell and I will be there as soon as possible."

* * *

Niles rode in the ambulance, holding C.C.'s hand while offering explanations to the paramedics. When they finally arrived at the hospital Niles was asked to wait again and he did so, but fairly reluctantly. When he didn't get any news on her, he decided to find Nurse Anna, because she would make sure to keep him updated. To his disappointment, however, he was told that she was off duty for personal reasons which left Niles behind with tumultuous feelings. Finally a doctor strode straight towards him, extending a hand.

"Mr. Brightmore? I'm Doctor Smith. We've contacted Miss Babcock's mother and father and they are on their way."

"What's wrong with her? Is it serious?" he pressed, not really paying attention to anything else.

"Are you her husband?"

"No, I'm...we're just dating." he explained awkwardly.

"Then you can't see her. Maybe once her family arrives they will give you permission, but it is up to them."

Niles clenched and unclenched his fists feeling entirely useless and desperate. There had to be a way...

Help arrived in the form of Fran Fine and Maxwell Sheffield, wildly arguing.

"You should have stayed at home, in your condition..." Niles heard the latter one mutter.

"It's not like I'm pregnant...oy..." she replied, propping herself up on her crutches "What's with the face?"

Niles, realising that he had been addressed, opened his mouth and said: "They won't allow me to see her, because I'm not family and we're not...together...properly."

"Sweetie, could you get us some coffee from the cafeteria? I think we'll be here a while." Fran asked Max and then turned to Niles to whisper: "I've got an idea."

With the producer out of the way Niles and Fran slowly made their way to the elevator and took it up to the floor C.C.'s room was located at. They found the room with ease and Fran knocked to alert a nurse. Niles waited around the corner and watched as the brunette worked her magic. Dramatically complaining about her broken leg it was only a matter of minutes before the nurse followed her into an office, giving Niles just enough time to slip inside C.C.'s room. She was asleep, though because of tiredness or because of medicine he couldn't tell. Just to err on the side of caution he tried to be a quiet as possible and carefully approached her, pulling a chair up by her beside and sat down, taking her warm hand in his.

"I'm here now," he quietly told her "and you just have a little cold. Soon you'll be perfectly fine again."

She didn't react one bit and Niles was beginning to assume that she had indeed been put to rest. So he just contented himself by sitting by her side and holding her hand, any contact reassuring. The silence was eventually shattered when the door flew open and a tall blond woman marched inside, followed by Stuart Babcock and a sheepishly looking nurse.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, eyeing him coolly while Stuart went to shake his hand.

"Niles, my man, good to see you again."

"Stuart, why is this man holding my daughter's hand?" B.B. Babcock asked disdainfully.

"I'm assuming because he cares about her," he answered, with the slightest hint of amusement in his tone.

"I wasn't aware that Chastity was seeing anyone."

"Chastity?" Niles asked, finding his voice again.

"Yes Chastity, my daughter, whose hand you're currently holding." B.B. informed icily.

"Well, it's been a...uh," Niles managed, clearing his throat "a recent development."

"I'm glad to hear it. I knew C.C. would eventually manage to overlook these silly class differences." Stuart declared proudly.

Niles chose to remain silent, certain that this wouldn't be the best moment to tell him that C.C. knew that he was a butler, but that she wasn't quite herself anymore.

"Are you telling me that this is Maxwell's butler? The one Chastity constantly moans about?"

"Um well...yes," her ex-husband said, giving Niles an apologetic look.

"I want you out of this room, servant, you have absolutely no right to be here."

"But Blanche, can't you see that the man is clearly in love?"

"Excuse me, isn't it against hospital policy for a stranger to be in my daughter's room?" B.B. asked the nurse, smiling faux-sweetly.

"Yes, Ma'am, it is."

"Well, we wouldn't want to risk that, would we?" B.B. continued, smiling still, before she turned around to Niles and said: "Out!"

Completely on purpose Niles lifted C.C.'s limp hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it, whispering: "I won't be gone for long." before he proudly rose to his feet and left.


	9. Memories and Choices

**Hi everyone!:) I'm so glad that I can say that this update took me a little longer coz I did make it home this time!lol More drama and stuff happening, but chapter 10 will be the last, so hang in there. (I will probably post it after Christmas) Also, you might be happy to hear that my Dummy Twins continuation is coming along nicely and will probably be posted tomorrow ;) and, of course, on the 24th I can FINALLY post my Christmas story. lol Then...as I mentioned before I'll post the final chapter for this and then I'll take a break from writing ;) lol And some point in the New Year I will be back with a new BIIIIIIIIIIG project (like "20 Years" or "Again and Again"^^)which still requires some planning. Leave me some feedback, please!:)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine...**

**Chapter 9: Memories and Choices**

Niles stood outside the hospital room, resisting the urge to press his ear against the door. He tried to tell himself that with Stuart on his side he would probably be able to visit C.C. soon, but he also knew that B.B. was a force to be reckoned with. Impatiently he began to pace, desperate to know if C.C. was awake by now, how healthy she was and all the other questions he was dying to get answered.

"Did we get kicked out again?" Maxwell asked, apparently miffed about having been left on his own with 2 cups of coffee.

"Yes, C.C.'s parents arrived."

"Stuart is here?" Fran exclaimed happily, putting all her weight on her good leg.

"Yes," Niles answered sullenly "but so is her mother, who despises servants. It's not surprising that C.C. had that attitude, she practically grew up with it."

"With me and Stuart on your side ya don't have ta worry. We'll find a way." Fran promised and earned a stern look from Maxwell.

"I am telling you not to get involved, you see what it got you the last time."

"But Max, this is about Niles and Miss Babcock-"

"He's right, Miss Fine, though I appreciate the thought."

The brunette's shoulders slumped and she allowed Max to guide her to the nearest chair.

Niles spent the following days in the hospital. Even though he wasn't allowed to see C.C., he felt closer to her there than at the Sheffield mansion and he gladly spent his free time being near her. Maxwell couldn't quite understand his behaviour, but then Niles doubted that he had ever been really in love, and even with Fran always with him, he was still experiencing difficulties expressing his feelings. Maxwell was British through and through, while the French part of Niles' descent sometimes led him to commit foolish acts of an emotional nature.

One day as B.B. swept past him and into the room without giving him a second look, Stuart gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze and left the door open ever so slightly. Niles moved closer, careful not to make a sound and stood on his tiptoes to catch a glance of C.C. She was lying in bed but was looking decidedly healthier if also still tired. She was talking to her mother in soft tones and his heart swelled at the sight of her beautiful smile and light-blue eyes. Then her eyes moved to the door and lingered on his face and he lifted his index finger to his lips, signalling her to keep quiet. From then on their steady eye-contact continued until Niles heard B.B.'s distinct voice ask:

"What are you looking at, dear? You haven't been paying attention to me at all."

"Why isn't Niles here? Why's he waiting outside?" C.C. asked innocently in return.

He heard B.B. mutter something under her breath, before the door was opened wide and Stuart waved for him to enter.

"I've missed you," Niles said, walking over to her bed without hesitation and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Why didn't you come and see me more often?" C.C. asked quietly.

"Well, you know your parents are here and I wanted to give them some time alone with you." he lied, it was incredibly hard to tell the truth with the current state she was in.

"Yes, they've come to see me every day." C.C. told him proudly, a big grin sweeping over her face "Mother said that she has been missing me terribly but that daddy has been really busy as always, so they had to wait a while."

At this piece of information Niles turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at Stuart who merely shook his head.

"Well, you know how your father gets. Work, work, work." B.B. commented airily.

"I'd like a word with you now," Niles addressed her firmly.

"Surely it can wait, you wouldn't want to waste the precious little time I have with my darling daughter."

"Mrs. Babcock, you will come with me _now_." Niles repeated, his voice growing as steadily as his anger.

"Niles, what's wrong?" C.C. asked shocked, but to his relief Stuart stepped in and took her hand.

"It's nothing, kitten, just leave him and your mother to have a little chat, alright? Why don't we talk in the meantime, mmh?"

Niles gave him a nod of thanks before marching out of the room, the click of B.B.'s heels telling him that she wasn't far behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, without making sure that the corridor was deserted.

"You're going to cause a scene," the woman replied in a clipped tone.

"I don't care, the worst thing that could happen is that I'm banned from entering C.C.'s room and since that's already happened I have nothing to lose." he told her firmly "So why are you lying to your daughter?"

"I don't know what you mean." B.B. denied without batting an eyelid.

"You are making her believe that you and your ex-husband are still together. You make it sound as if you're a happy family. What are you trying to do, why are you manipulating her?"

For a brief moment he saw the expression in her eyes change and something visibly softened.

"All I want is a second chance," she told him crisply "to be able to start all over with Chastity, establish a good relationship."

"You expect me to believe that? By lying to her?"

"I do not care about your opinion. But I know that you cannot judge me because you have been doing the same."

"You are crazy, do you know that?" he asked, his voice rising in volume.

"You are taking advantage of Chastity's situation. How else would you explain your relationship with her? If my poor girl hadn't suffered from amnesia she never would've believed those lies you have been feeding her. Now the man who did this to her is being punished, I already took care of that, and sooner or later you will disappear too."

"I will never leave C.C., if that's what you're trying to imply." he barked.

"But she will leave you once she finds out the truth, after all, she doesn't really love you, does she?" B.B. questioned and turned around to enter the room again.

But Niles now completely lost his temper and grabbed hold of her arm, his grip firm and painful.

"If you tell her, I am going to take you down with me," he said, dangerously low.

B.B.'s eyes blazed angrily as she stared into his and neither of them noticed that C.C. had opened the door and was witnessing it all.

"I have nothing to lose," B.B. said coolly.

"Why are you two fighting?" C.C. asked quietly.

"Because your mother has been telling you lies, she hasn't seen you for over a year. She and your father are divorced and have been for a while."

"Chastity, dear, don't listen to him, he's just a lowly servant, he's trying to be with you so he can get your money. You cannot trust him."

C.C. felt her head when all this information flooded her brain. It was too much to take in and she didn't know who to believe.

"C.C., I love you, please, you have to listen to me. If you don't then your mother will find a way to keep us apart." Niles pleaded, taking her hand and placing it against his chest so that she could feel the rapid beating of his heart.

"You are pathetic," B.B. told him frankly "you have done nothing but make my daughter's life miserable from the first day you met her. She may not remember now but you know how often you've hurt her. She isn't safe with you, she should be with her family."

"What family? You have been the worst possible mother and C.C. has been severely scarred by it."

"Stop it, now!" C.C. yelled, yanking her hand away from Niles and clutching her head "I can't think."

Once again voices were floating to her and pictures were flashing in front of her eyes._ A large empty house, rich with paintings and expensive objects, but it was so silent that it was almost eerie. Christmas time, unwrapping presents underneath the tree, her father on another business trip and her mother drinking bourbon from the bottle without any shame. Noel holding her, D.D. crying. __**If you want to become a proper lady, you will have to find a husband soon. My daughter is too smart to become someone's mindless dummy, she will take over my business one day.**__ Niles, blue eyes, warm and caring, asking her to stay with him. His mouth curved into a sneer as he helped her off the floor. Her legs were hurting, her entire body aching, so why was he enjoying this? Couldn't he see that she was in pain? Sara's dead, limp body. The children's refusal to accept her. Work, contracts, scripts. Maxwell...vulnerable, weak, just like her. Fran sitting at the table with the entire family, laughing, chatting, not even noticing her hovering by the door. All these insults, all the pranks. A door hurtling towards her and painfully colliding with her head. _

C.C. held on to the wall for support, acutely aware of her surroundings again. Niles' deep-blue eyes were filled with worry and he took one step in her direction, arms outstretched trying to steady her.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

"It seems my daughter has made up her mind-" B.B. began but C.C. cut her off.

"The same goes for you, mother. Telling me all those lies, what sick plan did you have in mind this time? Is a future husband already waiting?"

She could see it then in Niles' eyes that he knew that she had regained her memory, that he was on the verge of losing everything.

"I want you both to leave," she continued, each word draining her even more.

"C.C., I tried to tell you," he began quietly.

"You always try, Niles." she spat out "But you are too big a coward to actually follow through with something. You took advantage of my weak state and you lied to me."

"You know that all the things I told you when we were alone weren't a lie," he pleaded, trying to get through to her, ignoring that anyone else was in the room "you told me that you loved me, that you had loved me before the accident, C.C. Those feelings haven't vanished and neither have mine. This isn't some stupid prank!"

"You can't get away with this anymore, Niles. I remember...I remember everything you ever did to me and I don't believe you anymore."

A light went out in his eyes and his shoulders visibly slumped. He held her gaze for one more moment, almost as if hoping that she'd change her mind, but then he turned around and left.

"Blanche, you heard C.C.," Stuart said, rising from his chair and wrapping one supporting arm around his daughter's waist.

"He was never there for you either," B.B. spat out but C.C. merely shook her head and finally her mother left.

"You have to lie down again," Stuart gently told her, guiding her back to the bed "and I will call a doctor. I'm sure you must be overwhelmed."

"Not just yet, daddy." C.C. declined firmly "I don't want a bunch of quacks flittering around me...I need time to think..."

Niles' words, his pleas, were still running through her mind. She remembered the time she had shared with him in the solitude of his room. His strong arms holding her at night, his gentle care and soothing words. His whispered confessions when he thought that she was asleep and his tender lips, capable of erasing any worry or pain. He was a changed man, so very different from the annoying butler who enjoyed teasing her and spend most of his days insulting her. He had become a loyal partner, an attentive listener, someone she could always rely on to make her smile and who couldn't stand to be without her. Maybe if they had got to know each other without the limitations of class, without their individual histories that had made them so cynical and suspicious they would've seen each other in a different light. Hadn't her positive relationship with Nanny Fine proven the same? Shown that without the stereotypes and petty jealousies she was capable of establishing something resembling a friendship with a woman who was so very different to her and whom she had been competing with since the beginning?

"Niles is a good man, kitten," Stuart voiced carefully "he has been at the hospital every single day just hoping to be able to see you. But you know what your mother is like. He is obviously smitten with you and-"

"Daddy, I don't want to talk about him. He knew I couldn't remember our past and he used it to his advantage. So if you want to talk about him I'm going to ask you to leave, otherwise you can stay."

"Don't make yourself unhappy, C.C., that's all I'm saying. Niles can take care of you but he lets you be yourself. Do you really want to throw all that away?"


	10. Attention

**Hello, Hello!:) Final chapter for BT is ready...and with that I'm now officially on writing leave. lol Although...someone requested a story...and my mind has already been busy. Technically my plan is to stop writing till at least the 9th January...but we'll see how that goes ;) lol Leave me some feedback, please! I hope you've all had a good Christmas and wish you a good start in the New Year!:) You've all been fantastic and I love,love,loveeee this category!**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine...I am only the proud owner of an e-mail from Lauren Lane!:D **

**Chapter 10: Attention**

C.C. lay in bed that night constantly thinking about her father's words. She remembered her feelings very well, that strong burst of hope that Niles might feel the same, the excitement shortly before he had kissed her. It wasn't as if they had been erased all of a sudden, more that C.C. had made a conscious effort not to consider them. But now, surrounded by the calming darkness they rose to the surface and she was unable to suppress them any longer. She remembered his sweet and caring way, his nervous fidgeting on the day when he had informed her that they had been quite mean to each other. He had been trying to tell her the truth...but she hadn't wanted to listen. And now with all her memories intact she wished to return to the way they had been back then. She missed the readiness with which she had embraced that man...without suspicions, solely relying on her feelings. But now she remembered...his insulting words, his pranks, his hurtful comments and it was hard to believe that this was the same sweet man. It was all too easy to picture the smirk on his lips and the deep sarcasm of his tone. Nonetheless, while her head doubted and worried, her emotions betrayed her still.

* * *

The next morning, after another check-up, she was packing her things and getting ready, waiting for her father's arrival. He was to take her to the police station first to support her while she tried to identify the suspect, now that she had regained her memory; before he would drive her to her penthouse. A knock on the door sounded and C.C. momentarily stopped her actions and looked at the door expectantly. When it didn't open, she impatiently called:

"It's alright, you can come in!"

Expecting her father she was surprised to see the soft brown eyes and grey streak of one Maxwell Sheffield.

"C.C.," he respectfully greeted her, almost as if waiting for her to start berating him.

"Maxwell, how nice of you to drop by." she said in a tone so aloof it rivalled her mother's.

"I just came to check on you," he continued but when she narrowed her eyes at him he averted his gaze and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Did Niles sent you?" she finally asked.

"Not...exactly. He came here quite often but your father advised him to stay away. Said that every time the topic was approached, you'd fly into a rage."

"And yet here you are." C.C. said with a voice like steal.

"Yes, I am only trying to help and Fran said that maybe you'd listen to me."

"Ah yes, almost forgot that Nanny Fine and you are an item now," C.C. commented condescendingly.

"See, this is exactly what I came to talk to you about. You gained your memory back 2 days ago and already you're behaving like your old self. Do you remember what it was like earlier on? How well you and Fran got along, how nicely you treated her despite your differences?"

"Yes, chalk it down to momentary insanity." C.C. said, turning around so that Max couldn't see her.

"I don't believe you for one minute," he softly said "I think you enjoyed having a girlfriend to confide in. And you were worried sick when she got attacked. C.C., Niles loves you, he has been doting on you when you got together, he stood up to your mother because he loves you."

"Yet he lied to me," she inserted, continuing to pack her bag.

"You didn't see this, but we all did. When you first started flirting with him he pulled away, because he was afraid that he only developed feelings for you because of his need to protect you and the bond that had been formed after your attack. He was scared to hurt you in any way or to take advantage of you. But he's only human and eventually he caved because he decided to believe in you. Decided that, despite everything that's happened between you, the positive would outweigh the bad and you would forgive him and just follow your heart. And it upsets all of us to see that evidently he has been mistaken."

Throughout his speech C.C. had her back turned to him, pretending to work, but her hands had long since stopped moving as tears pooled in her eyes. She had missed Niles, especially at night, the comfort of his arms was certainly lacking. When she finally noticed that Max had stopped talking she straightened her back and turned around, all evidence of emotions banned from her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the Bitch of Broadway is back."

Maxwell had left soon after and C.C. was quite glad to be left to her own devices again. She didn't need his pity or his disappointment. But what she really didn't want to hear was the truth in his words. It had been nice to have Fran on her side, to be on the happy group that was the producer, the nanny and the butler. Yes, Fran and she were certainly different but it had felt good to have a girlfriend, someone she could at least trust more than all the harpies she usually socialised with. The flashy girl from Flushing might not have her breeding or her class, but she definitely had a big heart and caring nature. And with her and Maxwell together maybe their friendship could continue...if only C.C. allowed it to. But somewhere in the back of mind sat that persistent voice that told her to be careful. Maybe Nanny Fine had simply viewed her as a charity case, and C.C. didn't like kindness out of pity. As a matter of fact, if anything pointed in that direction at all, she withdrew. She was a strong, independent woman and would rather live on her own than be treated like that. Or at least that was the rule that generally applied, but with Niles...It had been very different because she had felt safe from the beginning, crazy though this sounded now that she remembered everything he had done to her in the past. But maybe it was because of that, because she knew that he accepted her for who she was. That he would be there to hold her if necessary, but that he'd never force her into it. He would simply wait until she was ready...just as he was doing now. She had been so lost in thoughts that her father had not only cleared his throat twice to get her attention, but also pointed out several times that they had arrived at the police station. C.C. gave him an apologetic smile and sighed, suddenly nervous again. She ignored the thought that she would've felt safer with Niles by her side and instead told herself to be strong. She wouldn't allow this low-life who had attacked Fran to see her nervousness.

"Hello, Miss Babcock. I'm very glad to hear that you regained your memory." Marc, Fran's friend from the police department greeted her happily.

"I'm not here to make small-talk, I'm here to get this guy behind bars, where he belongs." she told him candidly and rolled her eyes when her father warmly shook Marc's hand.

The officer gestured for them to follow him down a corridor that led into a room from which they could observe a man in another room. It took C.C. mere seconds to realise whom she was looking at.

"Have you met this man at all?" Marc asked.

"Yes, he backed quite a number of our plays. Was always very nice, awfully chatty though."

"Well, he's the man we arrested after he had attacked Fran."

C.C. scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, before softly asking: "Can I talk to him?"

Marc opened his mouth, about to deny her request, when C.C. only gave him one firm glare and he wavered. She marched past him and out of the room, trying to find the door that led to the other.

"Just be careful, kitten." Her father said and she gave him a shrug.

"Mr. Abbots," she greeted the man, alone with him, only a table separating them.

He didn't reply but nearly stared at her.

"I want to know why you attacked Fran Fine," she demanded, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Because she found out that I had attacked you." he said evenly and C.C. knew that Marc was about to burst into the room after that confession.

"Why did you wait for me in the theatre and hit me? What compelled you to do such a stupid thing?"

"Because I tried to get your attention any other way, but you wouldn't see me. When I talked to you, you'd cut me off. Even when I invested sums and sums of money you would merely thank me. All the flowers and the presents and you never looked my way! And then I noticed how you treated everyone else and I realised that you don't have a heart. You don't know compassion, you don't know love, you are even incapable of realising when someone truly cares for you. But I got your attention now so I want to tell you that you are all alone and always will be!"

C.C. silently stared at the man while Marc flew into the room to officially arrest him, while her dad moved to stand by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Throughout all of that she never broke the eye contact with the backer whose words had found her well-protected heart. Had she really been so cruel, so ignorant with everyone in the vicinity? Then it really wasn't surprising that Fran had warmed to her the minute she had behaved differently. And Niles...

"I want the man locked up for what he did to me and Fran." she icily said, none of it betraying how hurt and confused she truly was on the inside.

She then whirled around so swiftly and walked away that her father had trouble keeping up with her.

"I heard what he said to you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, daddy." she said curtly and kept walking.

Stuart by now was jogging aside her.

"Kitten, he shouldn't have said it. He's a very sick man and I don't want you to get upset."

"I am not," she repeated, walking with a purpose "there's just somewhere I have to be."

Stuart snapped his mouth shut, afraid that he might shake her resolve if he said anything. He didn't know what C.C. wanted to do, but it certainly seemed of great importance.

When they were sitting in the car he noticed from the corner of his eyes that she kept staring out of the window, apparently miles away, but her fingers were nervously strumming against her thighs, indicating how nervous or impatient she was feeling. The heavy New York traffic wasn't helping their progress either and Stuart felt himself growing nervous too, apparently sympathising with his daughter.

"Drop me off at the Sheffield residence." she quietly said when they were reaching the Park Avenue environment.

A smile blossomed on his face but he tried to hide it from her, certain that she wouldn't react well to it. But he knew now where she was going...or rather, who she was going to see. When they finally pulled up in front of the house Stuart did something very uncharacteristic and hugged his daughter.

"I love you kitten," he told her quietly and his heart broke a little at the shy and almost uncertain way in which C.C. responded.

"I'll call you and... thank you." she told him hesitantly and then left the car.

With the safety her father provided gone, she squared her shoulders and marched to the front door. To her relief it was Niles who answered straight away and his eyes widened when he saw that it was her.

"Miss Babcock," he greeted formally.

C.C. nervously wiped her hands on her skirt and walked past him and into the empty den.

"You are a pathetic coward, Niles Brightmore." she told him firmly and watched as he seemed to shrink before her eyes.

"I tried to tell you," he began.

"Knock it off! You've mentioned it before and if we start discussing this again we'll waste another 10 years."

"I'm not sure I understand." Niles mumbled.

"Not the quick-witted man anymore, Butler Boy?" she asked, approaching him slowly.

"Well, when you took that little stumble and hit your head I couldn't really fight with anyone." he said, a little harshly.

"Watch it," she whispered, her voice low as she placed her hands on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he softly asked, his surprise not stopping him from twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"I have a heart." she said, almost as if to herself.

"I know you do." he warmly said, carefully resting his forehead against hers.

"And I want you to know that you have my attention." she continued, tenderly caressing his cheek.

"So all these years of calling you a witch finally paid off?" he teased and couldn't help but smile when she pulled away to glare at him.

"You weren't all too subtle." she commented dryly and he chuckled.

Slowly, waiting for her response, he snaked his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, completely content with the familiar feel of her lips.


End file.
